Wedding Bell Hell
by georgisakura
Summary: I suck at summaries basically Shiki's mom demand he marries OC or else Rima is then getting married to Takuma and the parents start the wedding war from hell but will Shiki and Rima realise their feelings for each other before its too late... OTT warning
1. Chapter 1

Hey another one of my fan fictions up for you guys they are pretty rubbish but still… anyway this is going to be multi chaptered so its Shima (How did you guess?) and takumaxOC takumaxRima and ShikixOC

**DISCLAIMER:** How ever much I pray that it was Vampire knight was created by Masuri Hino so… Tears

Anyway presenting…

**WEDDING BELL HELL… **

**SHIKI POV**

"Kay' guys that's a wrap." Ayame called to Rima and I. As soon as we got out the door Rima's legs buckled and she collapsed still wearing the pink chiffon dress from the shoot I grabbed her before she hit the ground and pinned her against the wall.

"Rima, drink." I commanded lazily exposing my neck to her.

"Thanks,'" she murmured licking my neck delicately before her eyes glowed red and she sunk into me. I shut my eyes.

As soon as we arrived back Takuma slipped me a piece of paper "You're mum dropped it off, Shiki." Takuma beamed.

I read aloud _'Senri visit at once.' _"Good luck." Rima said blithely my mum had slapped her last time she saw her so you can't blame her really.

"Thanks." I replied the aftermath of happiness that occurred after Rima drank my blood fading rapidly. Don't ask me why it just relaxes me.

Takuma frowned at me, "What do you mean Rima? Shiki only visiting his mom."

I explained. "Every time my mom wants 'to see me' it translates into 'I want you to do this for me.'" Takuma mouth turned down for a second then the smile returned is it possible to depress him?

"But, it might be different this time." Takuma chirped brightly.

'_Yeah sure' _both me and Rima thought to each other communicating telepathically, _'no one else can do this_' I thought smugly to her. She gave me a mental sarcastic look we never had showed emotions to others '_you sound really proud of yourself for being able to do something you're cousins cant, don't you.' 'Of course they are mates and purebloods and brother and sister, yet we can and they can't' 'You can be so big headed..'_

"Er guys I hate to interrupt but Shiki your mom said right away" Takuma butted in.

"Kay.' See ya later. Shiki called in his monotone voice no signs of the dread he was feeling as he drove off.

**Takuma POV**

"Bye Shiki," Takuma beamed. They could at least tell each other how they really feel. He inwardly sighed not that either of them had realised yet they could be so dense at times. Though he thought to himself smugly I do notice Shiki can't stop following her around.

**Shiki POV**

**I** entered the thick wooden doors coated with dust, mother fired the staff years ago when she had had a mental breakdown. She rushed up to him as ever. "Senri its good to have you home…"

"What do you want mother," Shiki interrupted cutting to the chase he wanted to be at the cross academy with Rima.

She pouted, "How do you know I want something? Maybe I just wanted to see you!

"You always want something, blood? Could it wait Rima drank from me this morning I am kind of drained?" he responded.

"Fine and no not your blood I just wanted you to meet someone. Hey Takara Chan come on in please."

A girl with long black hair and green eyes walked in she smiled at Shiki.

"Shiki," his mom said, "Unless you want me to disinherit you and ban any interaction with that Rima girl this is your fiancée Takara."

_____________________________________________________________________

Hey thanks for reading please review or flame cause I know how much I suck at writing fan fiction but still please, please review. Thanks (I couldn't help making Shiki' mom melodramatic) sorry it is so short.


	2. welcome to cross academy

**Disclaimer: **Masuri Hino owns Vampire knight I own nothing apart from a supply of chocolate…

Okay I am going to try and make this one much longer recap: _"Shiki," his mom said, "Unless you want me to disinherit you and ban any interaction with that Rima girl this is your fiancée Takara." _So I really hoped you liked the last one I finally have my chocolate supply up to scratch so everything is okay in the world. Anyway massive thank you and love to:

**Rosa Shiki- **I really love your stories and thank you.

**claydoh**123- Thank you.

**Hellopanda23-**My favourite of your stories (though I like them both) has to be Finding the light thanks I am trying to make this longer and ask anything I don't mind.

**Yujiniffer - **thanks I am as I said going to make it longer (your name is so hard to spell)Smile

Thanks for reviewing.

Presenting …

**WEDDING BELL HELL… part 2**

**RIMA POV**

Shiki is taking forever to get back I wonder if his okay, I pondered, I swear if his mom does anything to hurt him I will strangle her with my own hands. Takuma was smiling down at the fighting Ruka and Aidou. Even they couldn't entertain me tonight.

I heard the main door open softly and his footsteps accompanied by another's walked down the hallway. Shiki, I ran into the hallway (me running that's a new one) almost colliding with him. "Shiki." I stared into his defeated, detached eyes what had that bitch done to him now?

Then I noticed a girl with long black hair and green eyes she was ten times more beautiful than me. "Who are you?" I asked a little rudely well I had just spent the past five hours worrying so excuse me for being tetchy.

"Rima this is Takara my… my… Fiancée." Shiki mumbled I stared at him shocked then for a unknown reason I felt myself bubbling with fury.

"Hello Takara- Chan nice to meet you," I finally spoke remembering my manners, "Shiki may I see you in the next room, we won't be a minute Takara-Chan."

"Sure," Shiki replied monotonously. I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen my death glare sent the few vampires in the kitchen scrambling out mumbling gomen's as they went. When the door closed I rounded on him _'What the hell have you done now?' _I mentally screamed at him.

'_I didn't have a choice in the matter it is an arranged marriage." _His mental tone was quiet reserved.

'_Well here's a thought you could have said no but once again you've bent to your mother's will.' I_ screamed harshly.

'_You know Rima you are such a hypocrite you don't stand up to her and when you did I got the blame, I would have had to have married anyway so keep your overly big nose out of my business.' _Shiki snapped at me, I reeled in shock Shiki **never **spoke like that to anyone especially not me. Then he realised what he had done. _'Rima I am so …'_

Then I decided It was my turn to do something I had never done to him before I bitch slapped him hard across the face. And stalked out of the room I didn't stop until I reached my room passing a SMIRKING! Takara on the way how dare she!

I slumped against the door grabbing a pillow to muffle a frustrated shriek.

**SHIKI POV.**

I cannot believe I just spoke like that to Rima she was right to hit me she was always there for me no matter what I have to apologize. I stormed after her after five minutes but then a figure stood in my way.

"Hey Shiki," I turned round to see Takara smiling a flirty smile at me she seemed okay but all I wanted right now was to see Rima, "Have you finished your talk." She asked innocently.

I attempted a smile, "Not really." I looked so fake she continued to bat her eyelids.

"Well," she said slowly and coyly "Can you not spare a chat to me, seeing as **I **am your fiancée."

Shiki sighed it would be best to let Rima calm down a little before talking to her. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I am being transferred into the night class," holy crap my mom even invaded my sanctuary my life will never be the same again I thought darkly. She continued, "So I wonder if you would honour me with a tour." A tour? That would take forever I needed to speak to Rima now.

"Er… maybe tomorrow?" I bargained.

She sighed, "I guess I could ask your mum to tell the prefects that I need to be showed around." Shiki could hear the threat in her tone.

"Okay a quick tour because it's getting light." he agreed disheartened.

"Okay," she smiled pecking him on the cheek.

**TAKUMA POV**

Oh my god Shiki just said that girl was his Fiancée. I seethed it takes a lot to annoy me and that girl had done so in the space of half an hour first by just coming in here, then smirking at Rima and finally for threatening Shiki. Oh and calling Ruka and Aidou immature baka's behind Shiki's back of course.

But I can hear them talking about teaming up with water balloons right now so I am guessing they are fine. I bounced upstairs into Rima's room. She was lying on her bed facing the ceiling I ran up to her.

"There is a thing called knocking you know Takuma-sempai." Rima said aggravated.

"What did Shiki do? Aside from get engaged which would have happened anyway Rima? And don't call me sempai it makes me feel old." I said oblivious to her glare.

She sniffed . "If you must know he called me a hypocrite and said I have a big nose oh and his marrying a total…"

"Language Rima and I am sure he just said it because he was annoyed with himself." I interrupted her.

"Thanks Takuma you're like a mum sometimes." she said.

"I've been told." I smiled.

Aidou appeared in the doorway along with Ruka and Akatski all holding buckets filled with water balloons, "Hey guys, we're going to welcome miss. Takara to the cross academy, wanna join us?"

Rima's eyes glinted. "We're in." I agreed for her.

**RIMA'S POV**

We were all excited this was going to be even more fun than annoying Kiryuu. Shiki would probably just stand there watching he was going to apologise and I would accept because Takuma was right he had a right to be annoyed. Even Takuma seemed to hate this vicious girl.

As we climbed up a tree we saw them coming Aidou passed me about twenty balloons and we waited. Her sickly sweet voice wafted up. "Senri-Kun I am having such …" she didn't get any further than that I couldn't help myself I lobbed ten water balloons straight in her face.

Aidou and Ruka roared with laughter and tipped their whole buckets of water balloons onto her head before chucking their buckets at her head. Then they sprinted I grabbed Akatski 's bucket and tipped that on as well then ran. Takuma and Akatski darted through the tree's.

Takara screamed, "Shiki help me."

Shiki shrugged, "Sorry but I am going to find Rima." Lobbing a last water balloon in her face before running off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think good bad probably dreadful I decided Rima had to get revenge so. Anyway you guys were brilliant please review, review, review or flame I am not fussy. Thank you so much for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. Seriously it means the world to me, keep it up. Anyway sorry its so late I was forced to go to a party. There was no chocolate and they call it a party! Honestly. And last time I updated I had a nightmare that I was in an arranged marriage! Recap: Takara screamed, _"Shiki help me."_

_Shiki shrugged, "Sorry but I am going to find Rima." Lobbing a last water balloon in her face before running off. _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything vampire knight belongs to Masuri Hino evidently.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH:**

Shikixxrima - You should be able to guess if it is Shikixxrima or not seeing as it's me. And I will try to keep it up if everyone keeps reviewing thank you.

Real Heroes Never Die- Don't worry at the moment I might marry her to Shiki or give her a fate worse than death which do you want me to do? Thanks.

s2LaDolceVita- Thanks yeah I thought it was funny but… anyway tetchy means irritated annoyed you snap at the tiniest thing thank you for reviewing.

Italics underlined Shiki talking mentally. Italics normal Rima talking mentally.

Presenting…

WW3

SHIKI POV

I walked into her room without knocking she was lying face down on the bed. "Rima," I whispered in case she was asleep I didn't want to give her another reason to stay mad.

"Yes, Shiki." she replied so sarcastically it hurt. "What is it this time my bum is enormous?"

Ouch I guess I deserved it though I pulled her into a tight embrace, "I am sorry Rima I was annoyed at myself for agreeing to something that stupid, your nose is beautiful."

She sighed trying to untangle herself I wasn't letting go until she forgave me, "Yeah I know by the way shouldn't you be drying off you're fiancée?" I could see the smirk on her face.

"Nah too much effort, besides I would rather sit here with you," I was sucking up big time but I didn't really care.

"You know if this wasn't me and you that would be something you don't say when your engaged, baka." She raised her eyebrows.

"Enough with the engagement jokes already." I grumbled burying my head into her shoulder.

**TAKARA POV**

How dare he I fumed. Leaving me like this! I knew that girl would be trouble however, I thought to myself smugly. Her parents w.

on't be happy with her if they find out will they neither will Shiki's mom.

Hmmm. Well eventually I will find a way to separate them for good. Another arranged marriage for her should do it after all they would listen to me seeing as I am the last three quarter pureblood and if they refuse. _I WILL KILL HER._

I walked past the girl's room then Shiki had stared at it longingly earlier what if he is in there now! Sure enough I could hear them…

**RIMA POV**

Shiki tastes so delicious I thought taking one last sip before licking off the last of the blood from his neck. He smiled then all of a sudden frowned.

'_She's listening out there,' _he told me mentally.

'_She probably thinks were doing something we shouldn't in here,"_

'_Well technically we are were not supposed to drink blood on campus.'_

'_Shiki I don't think that's what she's worried about I think it's more to do with you being on my bed when you're her fiancé.' _He just looked confused Shiki never gets stuff like this I had to explain to him about where babies come from for Christ sake. (We were only twelve in his defence)

' _W__hat are talking about Rima what does she think we are doing in here?'_ he whined.

You really wouldn't believe his father is Rido he is absolutely innocently minded. I really didn't want to do this but he would never 'get it' otherwise. _'Shiki you know I am a girl and you a guy, well you know we had that talk about how babies are born that is what she thinks we are doing in here.'_

Comprehension dawned on his face finally! The more confusion. _'But we haven't done that since we were thirteen?'_

'_Shiki she doesn't know that.' _I told him he thinks just because he knows something the whole world does.

Then he smiled evilly, _'Well why don't we let her know?'_

'_What's the plan,' _I said just as evil.

'_Just play along."_ he said. "Rima, remember that Sunday when we were thirteen our parents were out and we had your whole house to ourselves." He said slowly.

I almost sniggered then. "I think so. Oh and then we were bored and I had heard my parent's talking about how fun their morning was?" I said equally as slow questioning him.

"And then my pant's were wet so I had to take them off… And when we woke up afterwards your parents were coming in the house so I had to put on one of your dresses because our clothes got ripped…" He was struggling to keep his voice level.

I took up from where he left off. "You do realise you murdered my favourite blouse and we said we had been playing dress up? And I think mum figured us out in the end she found our clothes under my bed."

"And your dad was clueless and said I don't think pink flowers are your style Senri?"

"Yes what about it?" I said knowing what he would say next knowing he wouldn't mean it.

"Well do you want to.."

Takara burst in at last giving me a cold glare. "Senri baby don't you think you should come to bed now? It's nine o'clock." she said in a girly voice which made me want to punch her.

"Actually your room is opposite a girl named Misuzu down the corridor. And I am staying in Rima's room tonight. Oh and I prefer Shiki-kun."

Her expression was priceless. "WHAT," then she regained composure, "Sen- Shiki- kun wouldn't you rather sleep in my room?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Ah I don't know your roommate so it would be awkward but Ruka sleeps with Akatski now so it will be just me and Rima." he said.

"FINE, I will see you in the morning goodnight Shiki." she stormed out.

"Night darling." He said sarcastically.

I laughed, "You are so in for it in the morning."

"Who cares I am sticking up for myself for once." He shrugged I hugged him briefly then lay down.

"Rima can we top and tail tonight?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"I missed you when you were mad at me."

"Okay goodnight Shiki." I murmured laying my head on the teddy shiki had given me for my fourteenth. Topsy.

"Night Rima." he snored loudly I swear he is unconscious after three seconds I closed my eyes.

The next night we headed downstairs to see a smiling Takara this can not be good.

Kuran called out "Touya, Takara halls is your new roommate."

"WAIT WHAT." I screamed.

Takara smiled sweetly but I could only see it as evil. "I thought you would feel lonely on your own so I asked Kaname kun if we could share."

Shiki and I exchanged a glance which clearly said. WHAT THE HELL!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey hoped you liked it don't forget to review. Thank you. I am sorry I am so late updating. Please REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing I am so sorry for not updating sooner you guys are amazing. I am just dealing with my own personal Rido. But I am back so please keep reviewing. Kuran called out "Touya, Takara halls is your new roommate.""WAIT WHAT." I screamed. Takara smiled sweetly but I could only see it as evil. "I thought you would feel lonely on your own so I asked Kaname kun if we could share."Shiki and I exchanged a glance which clearly said. WHAT THE HELL!

MASSIVE THANKS TO:

Michels4thServant- Thanks I like making her angry it amuses me.

Real Heroes Never Die- Thank You I will keep that it mind smile oh I thought Takara was stupid except for when it came to being a cow but never mind.

Shikixxrima- sorry I updated so late I am only allowed on my laptop until eight thanks to 'Rido' but yeah I love making Takara jealous.

Hellopanda23- Update yours soon thank you for reviewing mine.

Phoebe(: - Thank you so much you are so kind its not that good you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight it belongs to Matsuri Hino.

Presenting …

**Wedding bell hell -**

**RIMA's POV**

I glared at Senri as he brought in the last of Takara's bags she sat smirking on Ruka's old bed. "Thank you Shiki -sweetie- Kun." Shiki's face went bright red his face filled with disgust. I made a loud retching noise and Takara glared at me. Shiki -sweetie- Kun. He is so getting teased for that later.

Senri exited quickly. "Hey here's a tip, **never **say that again." I gloated her.

She faked an innocent look. "Senri liked it and why are you so mean to me? Constantly flirting with Shiki and getting the night class to bomb me!"

"If Senri liked that, then I secretly turn into a giant flying pig at midnight. Plus I never flirt with Shiki so you've got a screw loose somewhere and the water balloons was Ruka's and Aidou's idea I just tagged along." I told her sarcastically.

"He did too and you were just checking him out!" She shouted.

I knew being the calm, mature vampire was the key here but I was never mature when it came to arguments. "Did not and it's called glaring because I am annoyed I have to share a room again anyway I have never 'checked him out' even though we constantly do nude shoots together so you're safe." I replied in a calm collected voice.

"My fiancé does nude shoots with you!" Takara screamed I could sense Senri outside listening in along with … Takuma!

"Yeah why?" I replied Senri was enjoying himself.

"But… huh what." she shouted.

"Clearly you are incoherent so I am off." I walked out of the room straight into Shiki as Takara chucked a book at my head and ended up hitting….. Kuran!

He glanced round "Halls you are on kitchen clean up duty for a week."

Shiki sniggered silently to me. "Come on we will be late for our photo shoot."

"Oka…" I started but Takuma interrupted.

"Shiki she probably won't want to go to a photo shoot Rima-Chan I need to have a talk with you." He gestured to his office.

**Takuma's POV**

Shiki started to follow "No Shiki I need to speak with her alone." I told him firmly he looked taken aback I never spoke to him like that. He glanced at Rima to check it was okay with her.

She nodded, "Go Shiki I will be fine." He nodded and walked away I led Rima to my office.

"Hey.."

"What is it Takuma-kun." She said immediately.

"Well you know Ichio is dead now? I've been transferred to pro monarchy an…"

"Takuma now!" she demanded.

"Well," I replied cautiously. I sighed "Just read." I watched as her face paled visibly.

**SHIKI POV**

I wonder what that was about chomping pocky as I walked round the corner and then I saw my mother chatting to Takara she instantly rushed up anger evident in her face.

"SENRI SHIKI WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING THROWING WATER BALLOONS AT YOU'RE FIANCE'S FACE THEN SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM AS AN UNENGAGED WOMAN!"

"Rima?" I asked. "Rima's not a woman! And it was just a bit of fun." I realised how that sounded. "I mean the water balloon!" I added hastily.

She raised her hand to hit my face Takara smirked some fiancée I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact it never came I opened my eyes slowly Rima was beside me she had grasped my mother's arm. "Don't even think about it Mikulski." She snarled. Then said softly to me, "Shiki can I talk to you in my room." I was startled to see tears beginning to form in her eyes invisible to anyone else.

"NO HE CAN NOT!" my mother screamed. "AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BRAT!" She screamed at Rima.

She raised her hand to slap Rima but Rima grabbed her hand and slammed her into the sofa. Takara shouted, "What the hell have you done."

Rima lost control for the first time in three years "LEAVE ME ALONE TODAY IS NOT THE DAY TO MESS WITH ME BITCH!" Electricity flew at Takara.

And Rima raced outside. I followed Rima Takara and my mother both screeched at the same time to come back I ignored them and carried on I soon found her at the lake.

"Hey what's the matter."

'_Read the letter.' _she mentally told me handing me a slip of paper.

I read it mentally aloud so she could hear. '_**Dear Rima darling I am so sorry but we both knew this day had to come you have to marry and there are three suitors that have asked for your hand in marriage two of whom are unknown to you Irosinio cardibelly and Rossini Montitree the third being Takuma Ichijio who you are accustomed to. Whichever you choose the wedding is scheduled for may the 31st**__** a month away. I am so sorry. Mum.' **_

'_Rima I am so sorry here.' I grabbed her tightly._

'_I guess I know how you feel now.'_

'_Its alright marry Takuma because if he mistreats you, you will have me to beat him up for you'_

'_Aw don't go big brother on me.' _She punched my arm playfully as we walked back in. For some reason I was really depressed and furious with Takuma maybe it was because this was Rima… and if he upset her I will kill him.

**RIMA POV.**

I walked straight to Takuma dying with each step. "Takuma I will accept your proposal as long as you agree to these conditions."

He smiled. "What might they be."

"Firstly you will not be overpossesive like Takara and why so you want to marry me?"

I told him.

"Deal because I didn't want you to marry a stranger." Takuma beamed.

"Thank you ." I nodded to him hesitantly kissing his cheek then went to bed that was one loooonnnnngggg day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks review its kind of rushed but still oh and the drama will start soon thank you review review review.


	5. BONUS CHAPTER CHACHA

_**Hey guys this doesn't really relate to the story I just thought the night class needed to chillax a little so added in a bonus chapter still review thanks. The characters are totally different just for this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight or the music by Mr.C**_

_**BONUS CHAPTER… **_

_**THE CHACHA SLIDE.**_

_No ones pov_

"_Rima I cant believe we have to get married it sucks." Shiki whinged._

"_Sucks is a girl word Shiki you homo, anyway at least Takuma is buff and sweet." Rima said quite happily._

"_Whatever anyway are you going to be best girl at my wedding?" Shiki asked embarrassedly._

"_It's maid of honour Shiki and only if your best man at mine." she smiled rare for her._

"_So what…" Shiki began but Rima cut him off_

"_SHIKI can you hear it…" Rima said excitedly._

"_OMG THE CHACHA SLIDE!!!!" They burst out at the same time._

"_Shiki you really do sound gay." Rima complained._

"_Whatever will you honour me this dance Rima." Shiki said not caring_

"_Of course." she took his hand this was a childhood tradition and so they began to dance. _

_[Mr.C] To the left, take it back now ya'll 1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha real smooth _

Shiki twirled Rima in his arms as outside Rima's bedroom Takuma and Takara looked in Takuma trying and failing miserably to hold in laughter. Takara looked horror struck. "I can not believe I am marrying a DJ Casper fan what a freak."

Takuma frowned then said to her. "Wanna dance."

She grinned "I thought you would never ask._Turn it down, to the left Take it back now ya'll 1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha now ya'll _Takuma and Takara were moon walking as Yuuki, Kaname and Zero were walking down the corridor. And saw this heard the music and then… Kaname fainted. Yuuki shrugged and turned to Zero "Let's do it."

Zero jumped up and down (Hey I did tell you the characters went psycho for this sniggers) "You're on."

_Now it's time to get funky To the right now, to the left Take it back now ya'll 1 hop this time, 1 hop this time Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps Slide to the left, slide to the right Criscross, criscross Cha Cha real smooth _

Aido, Akatski and Ruka were arguing outside the moon dorm well Ruka and Aido were Akatski was just refereeing as usual when Aido spied Yuuki and Zero doing disco dancing then Seiren turned MTV 1 up full blast cause she couldn't hear it over the dancers. They nodded then Ruka said "Whatever the pureblood does we must copy." Hanabusa and Akatski nodded and they too joined the chacha club.

_Let's go to work To the left, take it back now ya'll 2 hops this time, 2 hops this time Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps Hands on your knees, hands on your knees Get funky with it, aahhhhhhhhhh yaaaa Come on, Cha Cha now ya'll _

Kaname awakened to see Yuuki and Zero pretending to put a nail in the wall and doing back flips hurriedly he rushed into the living room to get fresh air when he saw Seiren doing it too!!! This was too much and he fainted again Seiren looked over shrugged and continued.

_Turn it down, to the left Take it back now ya'll 5 hops this time Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp Right foot again, left foot again Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp _

The day class saw their 'Idol- Sempai' dancing they hesitated then hearing the music then they all joined in. Sayori was still sitting down when the music got to her, then she rose stood on the table and broke it down the day class shouted. "Sayori-Chan you rock sista!!!" 

Yagari looked on not believing his eyes and strolled out the classroom he shouted "You're freakier than the vampires." They stopped and looked at him. "I said you look freakier than Santa Claus."

"What the hell he isn't real." Sayori told him.

"Yeah he is you meanie." Yagari cried running out the room.

Then he came across chairman cross also dancing. Hell if you can't beat them join them he thought taking a step.

_Freeze, Everybody Clap yo hands _

The whole school froze for three seconds then clapped their hands the sound was so loud it reached Rido and the senior council. "Put it on MTV 1. NOW." Rido screamed.

_Come on ya'll, check it out How low can you go? Can you go down low? All the way to da floor? How low can you go? Can you bring it to the top? Like it never never stop? Can you bring it to the top? 1 hop, right foot now Left foot now ya'll Cha Cha real smooth _

The whole vampire senior council were now dancing. While Shiki leaned over Rima who then rose and limboed (I don't think this is a word but what the hell) over Shiki.

_Turn it down, to the left Take it back now ya'll 1 hop this time,1 hop this time Reverse, Reverse Slide to the left, slide to the right Reverse Reverse, reverse reverse Cha Cha now ya'll Cha Cha again Cha Cha now ya'll Cha Cha again Turn it down To the left, that it back now ya'll 2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp Charlie Brown, hop it out now Slide to the right, slide to the left Take it back now ya'll Cha Cha now ya'll _

The whole of the vampire world was dancing Kaname woke up for a third time to see his cousin and Rima basically nose to nose with Shiki over her and slid to the floor unconscious for a third time that day. (They had done the conga into the living room.)

_Turn it down To the left, take it back now ya'll 3 hops this time Right foot now, left foot now ya'll Cha Cha it out Turn it down _

Seiren danced on the sofa.

_To the right, to the right ya'll To the left, take it back now ya'll 4 hops this time Right foot now now ya'll, left foot now ya'll Cha Cha now ya'll Cha Cha again, Cha Cha again _

Takuma and Takara moon walked.

_To the right, to the right ya'll To the left, take it back now ya'll 4 hops this time Right foot now now ya'll, left foot now ya'll Cha Cha now ya'll Cha Cha again, Cha Cha again _

Yuuki and Zero were spinning around the corridor then stepped.

Aido, Akatski and Ruka were R'n'B dancing.

_Turn it down Take it back now ya'll Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp 6 hops this time Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp Right foot 2 stomps, Left foot 2 stomps Criscross, Criscross Slide to the left, Slide to the right Let me hear you clap yo hands Cha Cha now, Cha Cha again _

The senior council were all dancing in sync where ever their base is. And Matsuri Hino looked up in her study she shrugged and got back to work.

_Turn it down To the left, take it back now ya'll 2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps Hands on your knees, hands on your knees Aahhhh yaaaa, get funky with it Get down now ya'll, Come on, come on Cha Cha now ya'll Let's go to work _

The night class stopped and Shiki kissed Rima he blushed mumbled something and ran off leaving behind a smiling Rima who then carried on chomping pocky what a strange thing life was.

Meanwhile "Huh so much for a powerful pureblood you sissy Kuran, not you Yuuki!" Zero said smirking aiming a kick at Kaname's head.

"You're dead Kirryuu." Kaname pounced.

Seiren stretched "That's today's workout done." she curled up on the sofa and fell asleep. Akatski, Ruka and Aido carried on walking.

On the other side of Japan Rido glared at the others "Get back to work."

Lord Voldemort gave an evil cackle "I will rule the world using a pathetic useless song."

Jasper Cullen burst into the dungeon "Oh no you didn't, yo just insulted DJ C." With that lord Voldemort was reduced to ashes Jasper Cullen sang "Who ya gonna call ghost buster's"

_____________________________________________________________________

I am so sorry I have just ingested ten Easter eggs so yeah I AM SO HYPER. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Thanks. TaTa now ya'll.


	6. Wedding Bell Hell Hen Night

Hey I am not hyped up so I can write normally again hope you enjoyed the bonus chapter!!! Oh and mega, mega thanks to those who have reviewed I couldn't help adding a shima moment and jasper is my favourite from twilight so… Thanks to:

shikixxrima - Thank you I do have something planned but I have three endings that might happen so I am not going to give anything away but the reviewers have a choice which I go with. Thank you for reviewing.

Hellopanda23 - sorry I will try to slow down and check grammar. Thanks for reviewing.

Real Heroes Never Die - thanks I didn't see it coming either until the very end. Thank you for reviewing

Micheals4thservant- thanks for reviewing I hope its sunny enough for you to ride your skateboard soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything vampire knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

Presenting…

**WEDDING BELL HELL - HEN NIGHT…**

R**ima POV**

Its been three days since … since ugh … since I agreed to marry Takuma and since my wedding is in less than I month I figured tonight should be my hen night. I had obviously invited Takara out of politeness but much to my relief she had less politely declined.

FLASHBACK

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Takara want to come to Rima's hen night." Okay so I got Ruka to ask her so sue me it's not as if I like her.

"Oh Ruka-babes I would love to but I am taking Shiki to visit my mother." Takara said in her sickly sweet voice. (Ruka is so shallow she actually believed Takara when she told her she was sorry and she was only angry because she thought Ruka was beautiful).

"We are?" Shiki asked bemused.

"Yes Shiki, we are I told you yesterday." She said forcefully.

"But I wanted to go to Rima's hen night!" he whined.

I was sitting next to him eating pocky and almost burst out laughing Takara actually put her head in her hand's. I explained mentally so I didn't embarrass him. 'Shiki hen night's are just for girls and no guys are allowed to attend' 'well' not realising Shiki was still listening added amusedly, 'Except for the hot male strippers.'

Shiki was so surprised he jumped into Takara knocking her to the floor "Shiki." Takara screamed at the top of her lungs.

Shiki just ignored her turned to me and said very loudly said. "WHAT RIMA SO RANDOM NAKED GUYS ARE ALLOWED TO COME BUT I AM NOT!!!"

I would have burnt bright red Takuma chose this second to walk in "WHAT!" he said loudly.

"I was telling Shiki some girls invite strippers to their hen nights and he is asking why he isn't invited." I explained.

To my relief Takuma walked away laughing "You can have whatever you want Rima I don't mind."

_____________________________________________________________________

END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiki is such a baka sometimes Takara was currently bundling him in the car he was still pouting that he couldn't come to my hen night.

Just then Ruka walked up behind me holding five I don't think outfits are the right description here….

**SHIKI POV **

**T**akara's parents are BORING!!! Like I care about politics and bridesmaids dresses all I could think about was how much fun Rima was having…

Oh well I had better go find Takuma he and I have to have 'the big brother' talk technically I am not related to Rima but I am the closest thing she has…

**RIMA'S POV … one hour two drinks after first entry…**

Gosh this is boring I bet Shiki is having so much more fun than me all we were doing was drinking alcohol while they gossiped about bra sizes except for Seiren but still…

Ruka suddenly yelled out. "Their here, their here. I told you they would come Yuuki-Sama."

I spoke cautiously. "Who is here Ruka?" She turned round and beamed as five toned guys walked up to us.

Then a dark haired one in front spoke, "Hey ladies ready for your lap dancing session…"

"RUKA!" I yelled.

_____________________________________________________________________

**SHIKI POV**

I swear I just heard Rima screaming in town maybe I should go and find her… Wait I had more important duties to attend to here.

"Takuma!" I called spying the blond vampire walking to Kaname's room.

"Oh hey Shiki what's…." I pinned him to the wall. "Shiki!" he cried. "Put me down."

"Not until you promise to give Rima everything she wants and to never upset her." I told him harshly for the first time in years using my half pureblood heritage.

He laughed. "I never thought I would see the day you were so possessive of someone Shiki and don't worry I have already promised Rima that much."

"Good," I replied satisfied not caring he just teased me, "because if she complains once that you've upset her you are toast." I threatened.

"Does this mean you've finally realised you're feelings towards her?" he asked smirking.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He smiled breaking out of my hold and skipping down the corridor.

Grrr. I hate it when he does that! How can anyone be so happy? It makes me sick I don't know what Rima sees in him!

**RIMA'S POV Five hours twelve vodka's and twenty shots and six lap dances later…**

Oh the black head Paul I think his name is, is soo mega sexy though nowhere near Senri's league… wait what did I just think!!!

"Rima I thinzin we have to get seirn hom…" Yori said slurring. "I mean lok at zer."

I looked then regretted it Seiren was in the process of unzipping her normal clothes into the ridicously tight revealing leather bunny suit.

Then she collapsed into the lap dancer's instructors arms! "Okazay guyz we 'ad betzer start heading homer Simpson." I called. Sayori shook a unconscious Ruka awake and the instructor handed me Seiren.

Then a drink spilt over me and Seiren clung to my dress it split at the seams and my own hideous blue bunny suit was revealed. Strange the only now wearing what she came out in was Sayori the human!

As we trudged back home all collapsing along the way Ruka fell and broke her ankle "Ow," she writhed in agony Yuuki sighed bent down and healed her instantly the advantage of the pureblood.

"Sleppover in my room." I called.

"OZAY." Yuuki yelled.

_________________________________________________________________

**SHIKI POV**

I waited impatiently for Rima for to return I was the only one who worried none of the others had seen Rima drunk before it wasn't pretty…

Then I saw her the four others in tow I hadn't realised Takuma and Takara had silently swept to my side. Rima passed an unconscious Seiren in to Yori the human? "Hey Shiki did I ever tell you how hot 'ou 're? If I didn't hey Shiki your are sexy." She said trailing her hand across my chest. "Hey Taku-chan," she said kissing him lightly on the cheeks and walking into her bedroom the others smirked.

I stood there in blank shock while Takara screeched in rage. Takuma just looked at me and simple announced "This is why you were so desperate to go with her she's always like this drunk."

I nodded listening to the karaoke machine "A Thousand miles." I said aloud "I am staying outside until Rima awakens sane." Takuma nodded.

"Shiki you belong to me not her!!" Takara shrieked.

I shrugged. "Whatever." And she stormed into mine and Takuma's dorm. I heard Rima laugh from the inside. And I nestled down in the corridor.

____________________________________________________________________

**RIMA POV… Three days later.**

"OWWWWW My head is killing me!" I groaned turning over in my bed.. Wait my bed last time I slept it was on the floor on my hen night.

"Well, well sleeping beauty is finally awake." Shiki said in voice which barely contained his relieved laughter.

"What day is it?" I asked

'Tuesday.' he replied mentally

'_What!' _I replied disbelievingly.

Then painfully a memory flashback of the night whizzed through my head. I told him he was hot in front of Takara oh man! This is why I don't get drunk if I can help it I turned crimson.

_____________________________________________________________________

Hey guys hope you enjoyed REVIEW, **REVIEW, **_REVIEW, _REVIEW oh and I have a massive favour to ask who should I let realise they are in love first Shiki or Rima!!! HELP!!! REVIEW AND TELL ME.


	7. Wedding Bell Hell chap6 IT… and feathers

**Hey thank you so much for the reviews you guy's wanted Rima to find out first so don't worry she'll figure it out soon enough. Thanks so much for the reviews on the bonus chapter I might put some in between… Anyway KEEP REVIEWING!!!! And thanks to:**

**Apple Juice and Candy Floss - ****Thanks for reviewing don't worry Rima will figure out as soon as I think of something really overdramatic.**

**Rosa Shiki - ****I am really sorry but don't worry Shiki will figure it out I have it all planned insert evil laughter thank you I will try to keep it up thanks for reviewing.**

**Shikixxrima****- I updated hope I was quick enough!!! I love to make them ashamed of things it makes me happy wait that makes me a bad person oh well. thanks for reviewing.**

**Real Heroes Never Die - ****I kind of agree I mean Shiki sweat drop no matter how much of an idol he is, is really dense!!! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Rajsa-**** Thanks I am thinking of doing one every four chapter's just depends when I get chocolate really… thanks for reviewing.**

**Hellopanda23 -**** thanks I will try to keep that pace then! I would like to think that is what my hen night will be like except getting married to the right guy and not being as paralytic. Tanks for reviewing.**

**Presenting…**

**Wedding Bell Hell chapter 6 … that sneaky… and feathers**

**RIMA POV**

I knew know I had never really known hate until I met her no a more precise term IT.

**IT **had made almost all my friends believe IT was a harmless little vampire (Okay vampires aren't harmless but you know) . IT had made me have an argument with Ruka who before IT I never argued with.

While I must add IT stood their smirking behind her. How irritating IT was now the only one who is sane I cannot believe I am saying this is the idiot Hanabusa oh and Takuma and Shiki of course.

"So what's the plan, Rima I am bored stiff and I saw IT pour black current into your cereal this morning."

I was still mad at IT for that normally I wouldn't stoop to this level it was far to un noble but this time I was going to pull one of the greatest pranks of all time.

"Hannabusa we are going to need twenty tubs of margarine, fifty pillows, spiders and whatever else you can possibly find that is revolting and sticky." I told him. "Oh and one giant bucket I have the necessary equipment for shower rigging."

He smiled in anticipation "Got ya, you mean like nail clipping and Akatski's chest hair?"

I nodded, "You got it don't forget that three year old mayonnaise it reeks and takes forever to get out of your hair…. And don't tell Takuma or Shiki."

"Tell me what." Takuma mumbled grouchily moving toward me.

"What happened to you!" I asked him he was always so happy.

"Takara." he explained. "Let me in Rima."

"Well basically…" I began.

**TAKARA POV.**

Shiki and I have a big night ahead of us we are going to chose the rings for our wedding he had slipped a note under my door telling me to meet him by a big oak!! It even had his cologne on. Lynx .

How romantic it is so obvious he is starting to fall for me instead of that stinking ginger noble. She is so desperate forcing him to follow her everywhere well he was mine now so she can forget it.

TAKUMA POV XD

As I looked at Rima's delighted face I knew I had made the right decision no matter how much trouble I would get in later. Her and Hanabusa sat with a bucket of what looked suspiciously like melted margarine with feathers. And Hanabusa clutched a large jar filled with angry wasps and bees I had said that she wasn't to use hornets she had reluctantly agreed.

I have to say once you really irk her Rima is a formidable force I can't believe she kept it from Senri though as she never kept anything from him well… except the fact she was in love with him but she hadn't realised so that didn't count.

I sighed she looked up concerned, "Did you want to do something Takuma?"

"Nah." I smiled at her. "You have fun heck you deserve it."

She nodded. Then Hanabusa spoke, "Shush IT is here."

RIMA POV

This was going to be good. She walked under the tree where we were situated we had sent a fake note from Senri even using his cologne but if you knew him at all you could tell it wasn't his cute messy scrawl… wait did I just think…

Hanabusa piped up "Taka- darling up here." This was my cue I tipped the melted margarine feathers upon her made up face and Hanabusa let loose the angry insects.

"OH my :(Let's just say this word was too unpleasant) God." She screamed as they stung her right the way from her ridiculously high stilettos to her uncovered arms. "You are dead you ginger…" then she ran wait oh no she didn't just call me ginger (No offence to ginger's) well I guess she got what she deserved Hanabusa followed her with the camcorder.

I still dancing with happiness my plan worked flawlessly ran back to the moon dorms grabbing Takuma's hand on the way.

TAKARA'S POV

That idiotic ginger I thought running to the bathroom how dare she? I climbed into the shower and put on the hot water I breathed in deeply I knew there was something wrong as the pipes rumbled then all of a sudden I was covered in chest hair's and slime? Then a large dollop of mayonnaise glopped into my perfectly beautiful hair. I looked at the floor which I finally realised was covered with Tarantula's.

SHIKI POV

I was bored out of my brain so I decided to go find Rima I didn't have any trouble locating her as soon as I stepped out into the corridor I saw her walking hand in hand with Takuma.

"That was amazing," She said breathlessly looking up at him.

He smiled down to her, "I couldn't think of a more fun way to spend the evening."

OMG they did that!!! I was suddenly furious with Takuma how dare he! Wait why did I mind!

"Oh hey Shiki," Rima said she sounded so happy my anger dissipated as soon as I heard her voice.

"What have you been up to?" I asked though I didn't want to know if he hurt her I would murder him.

She replied smugly, "Oh I am sure you'll find out in about five seconds." What was she expecting their baby to pop out? But true enough five seconds later I heard Takara screaming.

She was covered in head to foot in about a thousand different food product's topped off with nail clippings and chest hairs?

"You are so gonna pay for this cow." Takara screamed

"Whatever," Rima yawned. "Oh your shoulder."

"What?" Takara said, turning to face a giant tarantula it hissed and she ran down the hallway screaming.

Oh thank goodness they hadn't been doing that then…

"Pocky, Shiki?" Rima asked.

"Sure," I said nonchantly like I wasn't really happy.

-----________________----------------------------________________________-----------

Don't worry shiki isn't close to figuring out so what do you think? Review,review and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks.


	8. Ch7 WEDDING BELL HELL 7Modelling annonc

Hey thanks for REvIEwINg seriously I adore reviews so keep it up anyway I hoped you liked the last chapter. Thanks for reviews.

Disclaimer do not own vampire knight or characters. And Katy Perry owns thinking of you

Thanks for reviews to:

Apple Juice and Candy floss- thanks maybe he did… there is going to be dramatic moments galore just have to figure out how to start them. Thank for reviewing.

CocoxLadybat - no she deserves much more terrible things but what goes around comes around. Thanks for reviewing.

Real Heroes Never Die- I know Shiki is dense so he'll have a very long time before he realises it. Don't worry my mum rarely sees me smile so she practically had a heart attack. Thanks for reviewing.

Rajsa- I know but it only comes out when Shiki is involved. Here's the next one. (Duh you can see that I am the queen of state the obvious)Thanks for reviewing.

Hellopanda23- thanks I lv torture 09 should been my screen name but still… they will I think… Thanks for reviewing.

Shikixxrima- thanks I am really happy you enjoy it that much but it will get sadder but I will make that sort of funny too. You've got to admit from Shiki's point of view it sounded that way. Thanks for reviewing.

Presenting…

WEDDING BELL HELL 7... Modelling and Announcements .

RIMA POV…

I could hear Takara yelling at Takuma I almost felt bad for him but it was for a good cause that my last prank I pulled on her . Well… let's just say three days later she's barely over the nasty smell and red stings and bite marks. I glanced at Shiki amusement glazing my eyes. _'You put the viper under her pillow didn't you.' _I mentally accused him.

'_No.' _he replied mischievously.

Then Takara was shouting. "YOU SHOULD KEEP THAT THING ON A LEAD, THAT POISON COULD OF KILLED ME!"

"DUDE," I yelled up to her, "WE CAN HEAR YOU DOWN HERE YOU LOUD MOUTHED SON OF A…"

Takuma interrupted from upstairs, "Language Rima."

Shiki mentally grinned, _'Watch it or she'll be shipping you off to the RSPCA.'_

'_Well you should by IT a muzzle.' I replied sarcastically 'She would probably wear it for her dear "Senri-Babe-Kun."' _

He pretended to looked shocked equally sarcastic, _"Excuse me this is my darling fiancée we are talking about here.'_

Oh and the poison she is talking about is the tarantula's which the idiot Aido forgot to defang. Not that it would have killed her vampires don't die from poisoning.

"Hey we better get going to the photo shoot," Senri said aloud taking one last wistful munch of pocky I had given him.

"Hey sweetie." Takara said in her typically sickly sweet voice. Then she grabbed Shiki's arm and I felt a pang of pain shoot through me I wanted to rip Takara throat. Wait why? I mean I hate her but I never wanted to kill her. (Well… okay I had wanted her dead but never by my hand.

"What do you want." Shiki replied bluntly and my sprits soared what the hell!

"You pwomised I could come." What was it with her and turning R into W. I practically screamed at her internally.

"Don't worry I will come to keep her under control." Takuma whispered to me. "I don't think she trusts you with him."

I groaned. Shiki's attention was on me immediately. _'Rima are you okay.'_

'_I was looking forward to time away from IT so we could actually sit there and relax like we used to.'_

'_So was I hopefully she will get the message soon.' _

"Senri-babe- kun stop talking to Rima we have to get there on time.' Takara interrupted as per usual what was not normal was the growl that slid through my teeth as she pecked Shiki's lips.

"Sorry I am really hungry." I mumbled. Senri didn't look in the least fooled. Takara threw a smug grin my way. I looked away the feeling to pummel her was rising deep within me.

"Come on." Takuma pulled me to the car. "Rima have you seriously not realised yet?"

"Realised what?" I said glaring at Takara.

"You're feelings?" Takuma prodded.

"Yes I know I hate Takara." I replied.

"Man you are dense." Takuma muttered.

"That's mean." I told him.

TAKUMA POV

Why do Shiki and Rima still not realise their feelings? No I suppose the real question is how the hell can two people be dense? Even now I see him glance back at her. I see her glare at Takara out of jealousy but then her gaze will slip and when it falls on to him it softens into completely mush. But this is something I can't tell them they have to figure this one out for themselves.

With a pang I remember her Sienna her beautiful black hair cascading down her back blue eyes soft with laughter. I sighed her parents had moved her to Spain as soon as they heard the m word. I haven't seen her since because… she is a pureblood it would never work.

But… I was determined that Rima and Shiki would have the happy ending that would never happen for me. The only thing standing in the way was them and Shiki's mom!! Why god did you make two people so oblivious?

SHIKI POV

"Shiki I have decided on our wedding day." Takara announced as we pulled up outside the studio.

"Great." I said in a tone that showed I really didn't care. Why did she want to depress me before I went to work? I glanced at Rima she met my eyes.

'_I feel so, so sorry for you.' _Just hearing her made me happier.

Our manager ran out and grabbed my arm in shock I flailed for something to hold onto I grasped Rima's hand and our manager dragged us inside.

"You're late," She reprimanded us, Takara and Takuma burst in just as Aiko cooed , "Oh my gosh you two are finally dating you are such a cute couple." I looked down at Rima's and my hands our fingers were interlaced both blushing we released our grip. I hadn't let go since Aiko dragged us in I felt distraught as Rima withdrew her hand. What in the world is going on.

"Actually that is my fiancé." Takara interrupted as usual.

"Who are you?" Aiko asked bluntly.

"Takara and he is Takuma." Takara replied. "And I ask that me and MY Shiki take the shoot." No one missed the empathises on the my as she sent a pointed glare in Rima's direction.

"No Takara you've already taken my best friend no way are you getting my job." Rima hissed.

I had never seen Rima so annoyed in my life except for that time that boy stole our pocky and hit me let's just say he is not with us any longer.

"We can have all four of you on set go get dressed." I shot an apologetic look to Takuma who was staring at Rima I was suddenly furious with him why didn't he go curl up and rot. Wait this was Takuma I guess its because between them everyone was keeping Rima and me apart however unintentionally.

When Rima and Takara came back Rima looked absolutely beautiful her hair flowed down the dress her makeup was not needed but they made her features stand out more.

"Right first frame Shiki and Takuma best man and groom." I stood next to Takuma resting my arm on his shoulder the shot was brilliant. Aiko screamed and jumped up and down.

"Next Takara would you and Rima link arms." The room turned to ice as Rima put her arm through Takara's. Rima always showed clinical politeness In modelling so it was only Takara that made it look bad.

"Er, Takara and Shiki." I gulped then posed Takara pressed her lips to mine and threw her arms around my neck I reluctantly placed my hands behind her back. I randomly thought of the Katy Perry idiots song what was it 'thinking of you.'

**Cause when I'm with herI am thinking of youThinking of you What you would do ifYou were the one Who was spending the nightOh I wish that IWas looking into your eyes**

**She kissed my lipsI taste your mouthShe pulled me in I was disgusted with myself**

I would love to be kissing Rima but instead I am kissing Takara. Well whatever just hurry up and take the damn picture.

"Right next Takara and Takuma." Takara pouted as I literally threw her off me. I sat next to Rima she looked thoroughly annoyed.

'_Hey Rima you okay.'_

'_I just can't believe she would stoop that low trying to get me fired and you looked comfortable kissing her.' _

'_If only you were part pureblood we could have got married.' _I could imagine that we would go on eating pocky forever

'_Oh well if you hadn't got engaged I wouldn't either.' she admitted_

'_What?' _what did she mean she was copying me?

'_I wouldn't be allowed to see you unless I got engaged.'_

She had been threatened into marriage too?

"Shiki and Rima you two now." Aiko said.

"WHAT!!!" Takara screamed.

"They are the only ones that haven't been paired."

"What about Rima and Takuma." I held my breath.

"Whatever." Rima marched up to Takuma.

RIMA POV.

IT didn't know when to quit IT was whinging at Shiki to take it home. Suddenly as I embraced Takuma I song ran through my head I think it was sung by Katy Perry idiot song Shiki called it.

**Cause when I'm with himI am thinking of youThinking of you What you would do ifYou were the one Who was spending the nightOh I wish that IWas looking into your eyes**

**He kissed my lipsI taste your mouthHe pulled me in I was disgusted with myself**

Shiki glared at Takuma hm well this is how I felt when you were kissing her I pecked Takuma lips.

Takuma looked shocked.

"AW how cute." Aiko exclaimed.

SHIKI POV

"Now Shiki and Rima," Aiko said.

I practically ran into Rima's arms lowered her as she clung to me I pressed my lips to hers. Fireworks exploded in my mouth I was so happy I didn't understand why but I was so happy I didn't care.

"FRONT COVER." Aiko screamed.

I just smiled at Rima on the way to the limo. Then Takara as usual burst my bubble. "Senri babe kun we are to be married on the 31st of may." there was a snide undertone in her voice as she said that which I didn't understand until…

Rima faltered. "But.. But that's the same day as mine." we shot each other a horrified look.

____________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS please. Italics Rima's Underline italics Shiki. Thanks REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW. I did promise drama and Shiki hasn't realised his feelings don't worry.


	9. Wedding Bell Hellbloodlustanger manage

Hey I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever in my year at my school a girl died so please I don't know pray or something? Oh and I had exams but I don't really care much about those. And no offence to anyone who likes shikixichijou pairing but it sucks and I personally hate it SHIMA 4 EVER. BUT THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND ADDING ME TO FAVOURITES:

THANK YOU TIMES A THOUSAND:

Shima4life- Thank you its lovely to be complimented by everyone I am sorry if Takuma and Takara confuse you. Its because Takuma I can't spell his surname and Takara I looked up and it means something in Japanese. And punctuation just hates me. Thank you for reviewing.

Shikixxrima- So do I so do I . that's being too kind. Yeah I couldn't go too long without having some action. Thank you for reviewing.

Hellopanda23- Yeah as if this story wasn't dramatic enough the weddings had to be on the same day. And the answer is very extremely deathly defying dense. Yeah I cant spell Takuma's last name and Takara means something in Japanese. OF COURSE I am going to keep on terrorising characters!!! Thank you for reviewing.

PhoebeX3 - THANK YOU SO MUCH you really don't know how much it means to me. Arigoto. I am just as lazy don't worry. Thank you for reviewing.

Rajsa- Yeah little by tiny. What did 'your so called friends do?' I have ex friends a bit like Takara so I can understand but thankfully I am not in an arranged marriage! Sorry it is so late. Thank you for reviewing.

Apple Juice And Candy Floss- Thanks I love drama though you could probably guess! Thank you for reviewing.

Real Heroes Never Die- I agree Catherine wheels rock. You are going to hate her more soon. Thank you for reviewing.

ShikiandRima4ever - THANK YOU I will continue!!! Thank you for reviewing.

Lesa - Thanks I will thank you so much for reviewing

WEDDING BELL HELL CHAPTER 8 - Bloodlust And anger management.

SHIKI POV

Takara smiled sweetly at me "Senri-babe-kun, I really love you please don't still be mad I didn't know what day Rima was getting married on."

My mothers head snapped up "You will forgive her Senri."

"Fine whatever." I snapped instantly regretting it.

My mother backhanded my cheek which immediately started dripping with blood Takara's eyes burnt a fierce blood red. "You may drink from him Takara." She said coldly reclining on the sofa thanks to my 'Aggressive behaviour' toward Takara my mother had take residence in the moon dorms something neither Rima or I was thrilled about.

I sat there submissive letting Takara drain every drop of blood I had I had always bowed down to mothers wishes.

But Takara was taking to much I was slipping into unconscious when a familiar voice quietly but furiously asked, "What the hell do you think your doing drink anymore and he'll die." I felt Takara's weight shift forcibly off me and heard a low thud.

Rima is a lot stronger than she looks I was swung over a shoulder and my mother screamed "What do you think you are doing? MY SON MY DECISION."

"Obviously not or you wouldn't have let her drain him." Next thing I knew I was lying on Rima's bed I could tell her scent was everywhere.

The scent of her blood was unbearably close but I couldn't find the strength to find her neck. She pulled me up slit her neck and let her blood slip into my mouth it was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. "Drink," she urged.

I didn't need to be told twice, I licked her neck numbing it my teeth slid into her throat she winced as the jasmine and chocolate slid down my tongue I felt myself growing stronger. "That's enough," I wouldn't drain her even though I was in no way as strong as I was before Takara got to me.

RIMA POV

Even though he said it was enough I could instantly tell he wasn't I cant believe IT would go this far. I scooped the remaining blood of my fingers and pushed it into his icy blue lips.

His skin has however warmed up from the deathly pale grey it had been to a few shades lighter than his normal skin tone and I heard faint snoring. He wasn't going anywhere tonight I tucked the covers around him and curled up beside him on the floor.

IT came storming in. "Just who do you think you are Rimacci Touya? How dare you shove a three quarter pureblood onto the floor."

"I like dares and as you said my name is Rima Touya how pleasurable (Unpleasurable I thought darkly) to meet you." I said smoothly.

IT glanced at Senri, "He should be in my bed." ITs eyes Screwed up in anger.

"What so you can finish him?" I demanded IT was even dumber than I thought.

Then Mistassini Shiki's mom burst in what the hell IT and SHE have a lot in common mainly they are…

"YOU SHOULD BE CHAINED UP, JUST WHO DO YOU THINK ARE RIMA TOUYA." Mistassini Screamed

"As I have said before…" I began. Senri stirred.

"Mom I am sleeping have this argument in the morning." he pleaded.

"Don't sass your mum Shiki." Takara said plainly.

Oh no she didn't, "Is he your child IT, or I you being an over controlling…"

Takuma's head popped round the door "Rima, what's going on?"

"IT and SHE are trying to kill Shiki." I said in a exasperated tone she was one step away…

"Takara, Mistassini you might want to run." Takuma said nervously. My rage started to boil over electricity sparked from my hands Mistassini backed away she had experienced my 'TANTRUM' before not something you want to experience.

"Why should I be afraid of you I have a higher status." she tossed the jet black wave of hair over shoulder hitting me in the face.

Just then a lightning bolt shot past her and broke her mirror. My eyes burnt a golden electric colour and I was about to rip her to shreds when a hand stopped me. "Rima stay with me." My eyes softened back to their normal cerulean colour. And I sank down beside him.

Mistassini looked ashamed. "I am sorry both of you Takara let's go." Did SHE just… apologize.

"Why should I he's my fiancé not hers." Trust IT to ruin the moment. At that second she collapsed to the floor Takuma used his sleeping spore! Wow he must hate her.

"See you in the morning." Takuma called. As I lay next to Shiki and closed my eyes.

SHIKI POV

I woke up feeling nauseas I cant believe I can spell that word with my face snuggled into the most beautiful golden orange and jasmine scented with a hint of chocolate pillow.

I squeezed it much tighter than necessary and it yelped in surprise. "SHIKI that was one of my ribs." the pillow complained. I really am losing it my hallucinations sound like Rima and it's a PILLOW I AM TALKING ABOUT IT DOES NOT SOUND LIKE RIMA.

Crap! The pillow was Rima. Crap! I nearly killed Rima. "Oh Gomensai Rima." I muttered sheepishly. Then I remembered what happened yesterday. "Oh and Rima I thought we agreed on you taking an anger management course."

"Well Shiki do you think you could possibly think about releasing me? And I decided to quit they were boring." Whoops I hadn't let go.

She sat up her rib already healed noticing my deathly pale face she brought my head once again to her neck. "Drink." She commanded I licked her beautifully arched neck delicately before sinking my teeth in.

I broke off halfway through thinking how I let the my mother and Takara boss me around. "Rima I am so weak." I said morosely. I think that means upset not too sure

Her concerned cerulean eyes gazed into mine. "Shiki you are never weak and you never will be because…" She drew a deep breath. "You will always have me to support you." She smiled and the room shone. "Oh and Takara will be screaming in three two one…"

Sure enough… "RIMA TOUYA!!!"

I smiled Rima would never be weak… because I would always be there to support her.

_____________________________________________________________________

Hey what you think it's not up to standard but I am still upset. Please REVIEW and REVIEW some more!!


	10. BONUS CHAPTER Takara goes psycho

**Hey thanks again for reviews I will reply to them but this is just a random bonus chapter… enjoy and REVIEW… not related to the main story just to the other bonus chapter. Its not that good just… strange I think I may have let my imagination get VERY out of hand not very long sorry.**

**Disclaimer do not own vk or any characters in it. Or any songs that appear.**

**TAKARA POV …**

**Three days since I heard what happened between MY prince AND… Evil with bunches. GRR. For this Evil with bunches would pay… with her life.**

**cue evil laughter. Just as I headed to the room I shared with… Evil with bunches I was stopped by a giant floating mars bar with weird rubber gloves sticking out the sides. **

**I gasped as the layer pealed of in the shape of the staircase and out stepped…. Three Giant half Chickens half Squirrels. I felt the earth spin around me. How ugly were these… THINGS? "Clu-iff How do you do we come in hatred Clu-iff? We want to give you this hatred offering of a million yen. Clu-iff"**

"**Ok-ayyyy backing away slowly WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE IN THE HELL DO YOU COME FROM?!?! I Shouted.**

"**Uh duh we are Sioucala- Eb- Sehca -Citsil- A -Egarf- A - Cala - Repus or squickens as you might call us or aliens if you are that slow." The Thing replied.**

"**Whatever minger look I am busy I must shoot my fiancé's one true love so see ya suckers." I shoot the 'borrowed' bloody rose at them.**

**With that taken care of time to kill… Evil with bunches……… Mwahaha **

**GENERAL POV.**

"**Now humans and leeches… I mean night and day class, since the cha cha incident the chairman decided to make as dance class." Yagari drawled.**

**Rima stared at Senri, he had finally started saying more than jumbled words to her. "Senri be your partner." **

"'**Kay." He replied.**

"**Tonight we will be dancing to 'In the midnight hour and purple people eater.' Aido you will be working with Kain." Well Yagari thought as long as I have to do this I might as well get some personal entertainment. "And Kuran with Zero. If our pureblood can handle it."**

**Everyone in the night class growled at him either for putting them in a yaoi couple or taking the wee out of their Transavanian ancestors. "Keep up if you can dudes and dudette's if you can which I doubt suckers. Lets start. Hit it Seiren" Yagari called.**

_**I'm gonna wait till the midnight hourThat's when my love comes tumbling down"**_**Right grab your partners waist." Yagari called. "AND spin." Dirty looks flung his way from the yaoi guys. Shiki blushed and looked over Rima's head**

_**I'm gonna wait till the midnight hourWhen there's no one else aroundI'm gonna take you girl and hold youAnd do all the things I told you **_

"**Shake your hips."**

_**In the midnight hourYes I amOoh yes I amOne more thing I just want to say right here**_

"**Freestyle." Yagari yelled.**

**TAKARA POV**

**After disposing of the Things author thinks heartless cow I walked hurridly into Rima's room. Typical she is not in here probably seducing my poor innocent Senri-Babe-Kun like the succubus she is.**

**I raced back to Senri- babe-kun's room only to find Takuma in a leopard print Leotard. "Hey Takara looking for Shiki? He's in dance I am just warming up before I…" Takuma drabbled.**

**I ran down the corridor to the gym when I heard…**

**General POV**

**Well I saw the thing comin' out of the skyIt had the one long horn, one big eyeI commenced to shakin' and I said "ooh-eee"It looks like a purple eater to meIt was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater(One-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater)A one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eaterSure looks strange to me (One eye?)Well he came down to earth and he lit in a treeI said Mr. Purple People Eater, don't eat meI heard him say in a voice so gruffI wouldn't eat you cuz you're so toughIt was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eaterOne-eyed, one-horned flyin' purple people eaterOne-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eaterSure looks strange to me (One horn?)**

What in the hell the horrified night class glanced at each in shock then Rima shrugged kissed Shiki's cheek for no apparent reason then started making horn signs above her head.**I said Mr. Purple People Eater, what's your lineHe said it's eatin' purple people and it sure is fineBut that's not the reason that I came to landI wanna get a job in a rock and roll band**

**Yagari was squeezing his sides the whole of the night class had followed Rima's good influence? Anyway Aido had found a helium canister and the were all making funny monster noises.**

**Well bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin' purple people eaterPigeon-toed, undergrowed, flyin' purple people eater(We wear short shorts)Flyin' purple people eater Sure looks strange to me And then he swung from the tree and he lit on the groundHe started to rock, really rockin' aroundIt was a crazy ditty with a swingin' tuneSing a boop boop aboopa lopa lum bam boomWell bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin' purple people eaterPigeon-toed, undergrowed, flyin' purple people eaterI like short shortsFlyin' little people eater Sure looks strange to me (Purple People?)**

Then Rima noticed that Shiki had fainted she smirked. So even after ten years he still fainted after being kissed?!!!

**And then he went on his way, and then what do ya knowI saw him last night on a TV showHe was blowing it out, a'really knockin' em deadPlayin' rock and roll music through the horn in his head**

clarinet solo)Tequila

The night class who had made a stage bowed whilst Rima crept out with Shiki. She lay him down under her covers….

TAKARA POV…

Ha they were in I was going to knock Rima out as a lesson but then I saw Rima kiss.

Takuma's terrible singing rung though as I crept to Evil with Bunches Room.

Shes just a devil womanWith evil on her mind_Beware the devil womanShes gonna get youShes just a devil womanWith evil on her mindBeware the devil womanShes gonna get you from behind_

I crept silently to her bed and shot the bloody rose three times at a blonde object I smirked triumphantly until realised that was Senri's wristband. He was slumped unconscious when Rima burst into the room he stirred as if he sensed her that decided it he was to die with her.

I pushed him into her. "Senri-Babe -Kun this wouldn't have happened unless she," I jabbed a finger at Rima, "Interfered and you could conceal you're emotions you don't deserve me. Goodbye honey."

General POV

Two bullets rang through the air and Rima collapsed into Shiki's arms. Takara's eyes bulged in surprise as the bullet entered her back. Jasper Cullen stepped out of Rima's wardrobe one of her bra's stuck in his hair.

He blew the gun smoke and put it back in a Dora the explorer handbag. "Who the hell are you? And why the hell do you keep turning up in the authors fanfic's?!!" Rima asked standing up weakly.

"YOU'RE ALIVE RIMA!!!" Senri shouted happily.

Jasper continued as if nothing had happened. "The name's Hale, Jasper Hale double o sexy apparently the author thinks so too." He said dramatically.

"Is It dead?" Rima asked.

"Nah I just shot It with enough tranquilizers to bring down ten bull elephants she'll be fine by this time next year. Now if you'll excuse me my work here is done I must go save the vampires of the world remember me as you will. See Ya." Double o sexy replied and he dived out the window.

"Thanks." Rima called.

Senri turned to her, "He is weird in a good way I guess. I am so happy you're with me I thought I lost you." Senri said pulling her into a tight embrace and a gentle kiss. Then blushed. "Er you better get some sleep to get better see you later. So… yeah." Senri mumbled more incoherent words and exited as fast as Jasper.

Rima sat down looking bemused. "This is becoming a regular occurrence," She pondered aloud, then she sighed turning to the broken window, "Its freezing what the hell he saves me so I can catch pneumonia?"

_______________________________________________________

Did you like??????? Review REVIEW review not my best but still I need to reply to everyone as well for reviewing last time thanks.


	11. C9WBH babysitting revealationpedalorgan

Hey I am back so more updates. Oh yeah KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!!!! Because I might stop writing this story as no one is reviewing as much now. My brakes on my bike stopped working so basically I couldn't control the bike and my knee normally slim is the size of an elephant as is my elbow plus I have fever life just gets better and better for me! THANKS TOO:

{ }"Phoebe: Thank you so much. Yeah she isn't as bad as IT so she might be forgiven not sure. Don't say no pressure it adds more XD!!! J

Lesa: Thank you I might continue.J

ShikiandRima4ever: Thank You OMG DO YOU MEAN IT? I might continue thanks.J

Rosa Shiki - He is isn't he? Thanks for reviews. J

Apple Juice And Candy Flossx2- Because she took Shiki's punishment to far ad she was trying to placate Rima.J

CocoxLadybat- Thank you so muchJ

HelloPanda23 - I know she is that kind of character. ThanksJ

Shikixxrima x2 - That actually isn't a bad idea but who would want to eat her! Gross. Thanks for reviewing. J

Rajsa x2 - ~How are you is it getting better?? Sorry its late reason above. Thank you for reviewing I will slow down again people have to remind me.J

Real Heroes Never Die- I thought I would let people have a break for Takaraness. Thanks for the review.J

VampyreWriter- Thank you so much. I think people like the bonus chapters better than the actual story. J

I just figured out how to do a smiley face so sorry its going to be everywhere!!!JJJ

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 9: babysitting revelations and pedal organs!!!J

RIMA POV

I can't believe ITS cheek honestly she said to avoid further conflict between us would I mind babysitting ITS sister .

I agreed just to annoy Shiki having to spend a whole night with Takara was my punishment or him breaking another one of my ribs. Oh this night was their engagement party I wasn't allowed to attend anyway so it didn't matter.

I headed downstairs bashing head first into Shiki's chest. "Shiki baka watch where you're walking." I told him he barely opened his eyes.

"Hm Rima have you got fever your cheeks are red." Shiki sleep mumbled I felt my cheeks I was blushing?! My heart was racing just like after PE.

"No Shiki go to bed your seeing things." That was harsh I felt mean but he would collapse on me and then I would have broken two ribs this week he brushed past me into my bedroom. "Er Shiki you live down the hall" I told him.

"I am using your bed." He mumbled collapsing on my bed typical.

Oh no he didn't "Fine then I guess you making it easy for Takara to get you." I smirked. Following him to MY bed.

He grabbed my hand, "Not with you guarding me." He pulled me down beside him he fell asleep in the second he put his head on my pillow. Then he mumbled something which skidded my heart to a halt "Rido, Rido NO Rima run!"

"Shh Shh," I whispered stroking his messy hair. He sighed uneasily in sleep and rolled over dragging me with him. But at least he was out the nightmare now. Even though I long since forgave him he blames himself. I sighed.

Takara walked in then. "He won't let you go will he." She said sadly and cross at the same time.

"No and I will never let him go." I told her firmly. "Well except if you could prise his fingers off my wrist this second I would be happy I have to be at your house for six."

She frowned. Then fire shot from her hand Shiki didn't let go. She bit her lip then lifted a metal pipe that didn't work either. I sighed there was one option but Shiki wouldn't like being woke up I bent to his ear and whispered, "Pocky sticks." He sat bolt upright immediately.

"WHAT, WHERE, WHO, WHEN and there isn't any pocky sticks is there." Shiki glared at me.

"Get the hell off my wrist Shiki I've got to go baby sit IT'S sister." He relinquished my hand I felt my stomach skip happily. What the hell!!!

IT glared at me, "Go now their waiting oh by btw my sister is a little bitch so have fun you.. ." well I think I know where she gets that from. Don't I?

Takuma burst in "Rima get in the car I will drive you." I swear he is our censor.

I waved at Senri chucking him half my pocky he twitched his lips curled slightly this was his thank you then he rolled over back to sleep.

*ONE HOUR LATER*

"And remember to send Sakura into bed at eight. If she won't go the cane is next to the fireplace and make sure darling cuddles is in by seven his cavalier should arrive at seven, the runts dinner is in the fridge. Okay Buh-bye now." ITS mother said rushing after ITS father.

I walked upstairs expecting to see a screaming kid tearing wall paper instead I saw a beautiful child sitting silently with an intricate set of paints and brushes. She turned around shocked to see me she was clearly in her own world her hair was long jet black but her eyes were a beautiful gold/topaz colour.

"Hello my name is Rima are you Sakura?" I asked her kindly.

She nodded silently. Okay what was wrong with her she looked like she was pained but it looked more constant than affected by me. "So did I scare you?" I asked her.

She shook her head and smiled then looking ashamed she grabbed her mouth and quivered looking frightened.

"What's wrong!" I said concerned. "I am not going to hit you for talking to me."

"You- you promise." She stammered there was a musical intonation in her voice.

"Of course I won't." I said blatantly shocked.

"W-will you not tell my mommy I spoke because she will hit me." Sakura said her face tightening.

"Whatever you want." I told her.

Then a silent tear crept down her rosy cheeks. I was horrified. "Sakura come here." I whispered quietly.

"You - you are- aren't going to hit me for showing weakness." Sakura whimpered. I pulled her into a tight embrace like all the times I had with Senri when Mistassini had gone on her latest berserk fest.

"No." I told her. "Now what were you painting before I rudely interrupted?" she giggled then put her hand over her mouth. "No you can laugh cry and punch me if you have to don't be scared."

She nodded, " I was copying a Picasso the weeping woman." I raised my eyebrows when I saw it.

"WOW that is beautiful Sakura." I said to her she looked pleased. "Now do you want me to give you a model make over first lets look in your wardrobe." There were three different dresses and one pair of pyjamas.

"Right well then if you mother refuses to buy you clothes I will. Come on let's hit the high street." I grabbed her wrist and she yelped it was covered in bruises. Okay vampires heal fast and she was at least half pureblood so this was recent.

"Rima-san I have never been outside in my life I can't." Sakura gazed up at me.

"First time for everything come on." I arrived with her outside the sleekest boutique in town. "Let's get to work."

SHIKI'S POV!!!

DAMN IT I Wish Rima was here. This thing is stupid posh geezers telling me how happy they are for me!!! I'M NOT!!! I looked at Zero he glared back.

I walked to the upstairs balcony where Zero looking guiltily behind him almost ran into me he shoved a carton of eggs behind his back. "What you doing out here wannabe Kuran this is your lame party."

"Unfortunately, hey why have you got 48 eggs behind your back?" I asked curiously.

"Well…" Zero said smirking, "I wanted to liven the party up you gonna rat me out?"

"No I am going to help you."

He looked shocked. "follow me." He mumbled gruffly. We crept down under some staircase and ended up at silver giant pipes Zero put the eggs in holes throughout them. I joined in then it occurred to me.

"Er Zero what exactly will this do?" I could hear the intrepidity in my tone.

"Just wait and see, just wait and see." His eyes narrowed and he did the freaky evil fingers thing. author is sorry could not think of a better description. "Come on grab a tray you'll need it and hurry or we'll miss the show."

We raced back to the main room Takara was speaking "And I would like to dedicate this song to my Senri - babe -Kun." Zero was cracking up beside me I growled. "Where have all the good men gone and where are all gods? Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Hit it."

I saw a grouchy Aido sitting at a grand pedal organ then I realised where the pipes led Zero put his tray above his head and grabbed Yuuki. I followed suit. The second Aido hit the keys the 48 eggs plus the 278 extra zero had decided to add sped out of the organ pipes and chaos erupted.

Over the pipes I could hear Takara screaming, "Rima Touya where the hell are you?"

And then Zero in hysterics, "Take that Kuran you…" Takuma raced up to me.

"Was it Rima?" He asked gosh she really does get the blame for everything now doesn't she? Thinking of Rima I felt a pang in my stomach I missed her already she would have loved every minute of this.

RIMA POV!!!

*One hour and a half later*

Sakura giggled as I sent the next lot to her house. "Come on we better get home."

As soon as we got in we were swamped with new clothes. "I want to wear this one please." Sakura beamed up at me holding a blue diamond dress. An hour later I had her dressed in the finest jewellery taking picture after picture. Then I noticed the time crap.

"I have to get ready for bed its half an hour late." Sakura beamed she was so happy.

"Right come here your new night gown here are your pictures." I handed her over said items and she rushed into the bathroom. When she came back I grabbed a hairbrush and brushed her long hair into a long ponytail putting in a topaz ribbon.

She clambered into her bed and patted beside her. I sat down next to her looking out the window at the stars. "Rima," She said cautiously.

"Sakura," I mimicked her tone and she giggled.

"If I tell you what you want to know about my mom will you tell me about the love in my fairy tales?" Sakura said finally.

"Okay." I answered. "So what did your mom do to you tonight?"

"She just broke my wrist. She was in a good mood." Sakura answered snuggling up to the topaz teddy I bought her.

"Sakura she shouldn't do that anyway." I told her. "Does she do what she does to you to your sister?" I asked curiously.

"No and Takara the meanie is my half sister to my mother I was her sin." Sakura said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked shocked.

"Well mommy had an affair with a pureblood because of post natal depression after Takara the meanie then I was born and the pureblood went chasing after another noble." Sakura told me.

"Okay well you aren't a sin remember that right. Promise." I demanded.

"Yes I promise." Sakura said her topaz eyes lighting up.

"Now what did you want to ask me?" I asked kindly.

"Well when you love someone how do you feel?" she questioned.

"I don't know I guess, Happy, heart skips a beat you can't stand to be away from them for too long oh and apparently you blush around them all the time."

"So how do you feel when you see Takuma?" Sakura demanded I was telling a kid my love life oh well.

"Erm well," I thought, "I do feel a little happy at seeing him." I thought about Shiki and how much 'fun' he would be having at the party my stomach hurt.

"So you don't love him then Rima?" Sakura asked confused.

"Not the way I should but as a friend hell yeah." I told her.

"Have you ever blushed near him?" The interrogation continued.

"No."

"Do you miss him right now?" Sakura asked.

"No." I told her confidently.

"Do you know Shiki?" She asked.

My face lit up in spite myself. "He is my best friend our parents were wondering why we wouldn't walk at the age of one that was the first time we met. Then me and Senri saw each other from across the room and we got up and ran up to each other. And then he called my name Wima and I said Senwi we were each others first words."

Sakura's eyes sparkled with delight. "That is so sweet. Do you blush near Senri?"

"I guess a fair bit." I hadn't realised I said that aloud.

"Does your heart skip when you see him." She said quickly.

I thought about when I walked into him today. My heart had beat like I had just run the marathon.

"Well its obvious you're always happy to see him you were smiling when you told me your story," Sakura stated smiling. "You were thinking of him when I asked you about Takuma just now right."

"hnn whas' omg ha na." I garbled then just nodded.

"OMG Rima SHIKI IS YOUR PRINCE!!!" Sakura sang happily.

Just then the door closed Sakura's face drained as did mine for completely opposite reasons her family was home, I am in love with my best friend and CRAP I FORGOT TO FEED THE CAT!!!

____________________________________________________________

JREVIEWSJPLEASEJJREVIEWSJPLEASEJJREVIEWSJPLEASEJ

Did you like it???? I hope it was dramatic enough okay you heard the smiley faces REVIEW PLEASEJ


	12. WBH10 high fever and okaa san

Okay guys if your sure thank you I will continue last chance to tell me this story sucks I and I should just give it up. Oh and I am writing at four in the morning so sorry for spellings. Okay Review Review and REVIEW some more okay?

Disclaimer I don't own vk or it would be all about shima.

Million thank you's to:

Apple Juice and Candy Floss- Thank you. I want to say something but it will give away the story. XD

Real Heroes Never Die - you like cats that much? Sorry thanks for thee review the cat in this fic is a pain in the bum so yeah.

Shikixxrima - I should have choose another word than IT shouldn't I? XD Thanks I will be continuing I don't know what I will do with IT'S mother I am open to any torture methods I have something planned for IT. Trust me when Shiki figures it out it will be a lot more dramatic. Oh and you don't like sad parts do you which are coming in this chapter

Akiharo- chan - okay thanks.

shiki=silentt_skiing- XD well I guess I should just for double o sexi. Thanks you definitely got your point across.

Rajsa- Really? Thanks yeah but this is Takara's cat so its evil so its scarier than vampires and it gets fed cavalier and there is a cat on my street and its evil cause it squeals at me and tries to eat my ankle. So technically that cat is a predator. XD sorry its so late I don't plan chapters so I was trying to think of something.

CHAPTER 10 Wedding bell hell HIGH FEVER AND NEW OKAA- SANS

RIMA POV

Diary entry one well its been a week since I found out about Shiki every time I see him now I go tomato face. He still thinks I have a high fever though IT HAS noticed and IT won't leave us alone together anymore. Well have to have a private word with Kaname Sama now on a cute little matter we discussed last week. I closed my diary leaving it on my bed.

FLASHBACK AROUND 10 AM LAST WEEK

"Touya san were you at Takara Chans engagement party to Shiki last night? If so did you stuff the pedal organ with rotten eggs?" Kaname Sama asked seriously.

I choked back laughter tried and failed to keep a straight stoic face my lips curled up I fell down trying and succeeding to hide a laughing face Kaname collapsed into is chair.

"You did it then Shiki come in?" Kaname called I was shocked to see Kaname call the doorway a guilty Shiki stepped forward and picked me up. I blushed of course.

"Sorry." Shiki said.

"Whatever," Kaname turned from his cousin to me, "Now did you do it HONESTLY?"

"NO I didn't this is the one time I am actually not guilty of pi-" I was about to say more when of course the censor butted in.

Takuma's head popped round the door, "Language Rima."

Shiki shuffled his feet and looked down, "Er actually Kaname Sama that was me." I burst into laughter that was audible this time Shiki blushed and bit his lip trying to hold in his own laughter.

Kaname looked shocked, "Shiki san you thrashed your own engagement party?" Kaname asked incredulously.

Shiki nodded, "It was boring without Rima there." He stated simply.

I blushed "Rima go to the doctors you've obviously got fever you are always red nowadays." Shiki said to me.

*Gosh that boy was thick. "Shiki I don't need a doctor I need you," I pulled him in to a tongue embrace. He stroked my face lovingly. *

"Rima, stop dazing off." Shiki waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my daydream.

"Shiki get out I need to speak to Kaname." I bit my lip that came out harsher than I intended. His eyes widened in shock and he slumped out the room I wanted to rush after him and tell him to stay but Sakura had to…

I turned to Kaname, "Kaname- Sama we both know that we don't get along after you used Shiki and I in your game. But I need you to bring Sakura here Takara's sister she is being abused this is the only thing I ever will ask of you."

Kaname considered her a moment then chuckled darkly, "So whatever you have to do your willing?"

I nodded he picked up the old fashioned phone. I waited impatiently while he was yes-ing and no-ing. Then finally his eyebrows raised he said, "Well ask her yourself." He handed me the phone.

"Is this Rima Touya?" A shrill voice which I recognised as IT SENIOR demanded.

I nodded then realised she wasn't there whoops.

"Yes it is what do you want?" I demanded.

"The only way she is allowed to go is if she never comes back, in other words you are going to have to adopt her." Her voice sounded smug I could practically hear her thoughts no way any idiot would agree to this.

"Okay then I will get the forms drop Sakura off tomorrow I will announce her as my long lost three year old daughter." I declared happiness sinking into my voice. There was much gasping at the other end of the phone.

"W-what if I refuse?" She demanded.

"Then I will tell everyone what you've done to her including Shiki I doubt he will want to marry Takara after that." Not that he does anyway but still she didn't have to know that.

"There are no forms she doesn't have a birth certificate have what the hell have the child but don't return it. I will drop it off next month." She bargained.

"Next week." I told her.

"Fine." IT SENIOR slammed down the phone.

I turned to Kaname, "She is coming next week and I am adopting her but pretending she was my birth child."

He nodded, "But Rima-san there is one problem some purebloods and nobles will notice her blood status is much higher than a common nobles."

"Well this is why I didn't want Shiki to hear before hand this will take a lot of grovelling." I told him. He shook his head.

"Please tell me your playing some joke? Gosh this is the worst thing you're going to make him do yet." Kaname said smiling slightly.

"Nope I am serious. And come on seriously not as bad as the time I made him dress up as Barbie and put one of my mum's bra's on him." Kaname just stared at me. And I strolled out the room.

FLASHBACK END

I walked down the corridor tapping on the thick mahogany doors. No answer oh well. I walked in and sat next to a ruffled bed sheet with messy chestnut/red hair sticking out of the top.

Resisting the urge to ruffle his hair I spoke loudly. "Shiki come on you know I don't want to wake you up my way." No response I grabbed the vase chucking the flowers out and tipped it all over his face.

He stirred slightly then muttered in sleep language, "Oh crap its raining Rima how could you forget the umbrella?" well that was my translation how it really came out was, "Ow craaaa- I wain in Rima ow con oho werget umbral."

Great I didn't like doing this but he gave me no choice I gently peeled the cover off his feet. Then I bent down and tickled his feet. He squealed like a little girl falling out of his bed he glared at me. Then I realised something he had forgotten to put his boxers on last night.

I went brick red and shoved his cover over him. "Well you've seen me nude before what's the big deal heck our supposed 'little secret' is due to arrive in five minutes."

*SHIKI POV FLASHBACK ONE WEEK AGO 5PM*

I heard Rima creep in the room then felt her curl up at the end of my bed. What does she want this time. I sighed whatever it was she would get it eventually I better get it over with now.

"Rima what is it." I whispered she sat up and half smiled. Oh crap this was going to be terrible.

Takuma' hefty snores stopped abruptly "Rima what are you doing in here?"

Rima looked annoyed then "Takuma come here look at the view outside the pretty window." she said in a sweet tone. Takuma walked to the open window and Rima pushed him out into the day.

"RIMA!" he yelled he was only wearing boxers ha shame.

"Go for a walk." Rima called to him shutting the window smirking.

She turned to face me. "Well- Shiki you know you are my best friend I would do absolutely anything you ever asked me to?" she said in the I am about to ask you a massive favour and you _will _agree to it tone.

"Uh - no Rima not happening whatever it is NO!" I practically screamed the last part, I wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"You haven't even heard what I am going to ask yet!" She pouted I resisted.

"NO!" I shouted

"But-" She started.

"NO!" I said firmly.

"Wait what if -" she tried again.

"N O spells NO full stop. Ha, Ha.

Her face crumpled, "I guess you never really did care about my feelings huh Shiki?" She turned around pretending to walk out the room.

My resolve crashed and burned that second, "What did you want Rima?"

Her face lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Well there is a little girl Sakura and she's being abused by her mother who I can't tell you about and well…"

UH OH!!! "What Rima?"

She looked me in the eyes obviously deciding she couldn't say it out loud, _'Basically the only way to help was to adopt her but say she was born my child.'_

'… …_. WHAT THE HELL RIMA YOU'RE 15!" _Rima had done dumb things before but this made all the others look sane. WAIT A MINUTE, '_So __why exactly are you telling me this?'_

'_Well basically she has pureblood her so I need you to pretend to be her … biological dad.'_

I blinked then everything went black. She was shaking my shoulder "Shiki oh crap."

I sat up thinking how could I agree to this but then I remembered Rima's pleading face as she had asked me it meant a lot to her so…

"Sorry Shiki it was a stupid idea I will go now." she turned to leave but I grabbed her hand I drew a deep breath I would regret this one.

"I didn't say no… Rima if it means that much to you then I am in." I told her serenely.

"Shiki…," Her eyes shone and she pulled me into a tight embrace kissing me on both cheeks I knew I had made the right decision even if the rest of the night class would tease us to near death.

*End flashback*

I looked at Shiki had sat still blushing over his nudeness. When I realised he was standing behind me dressed. "Rima you need to go to the doctors you seriously have high fever or something. Come on lets go meet our daughter." he said it sarcastically.

I remembered Sakura and raced down the hallway Shiki seemed shocked but then followed suit. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the dorm and Sakura was shoved through the door her paints in her hand in a ragged dress.

"RIMA CHAN!!!" she squealed excitedly jumping into my arms.

"Hello Sakura the rest will arrive in a minute but I am going to pretend to be your birth mother and Senri is going to pretend to be your dad so you have to call us Otou san and Okaa san okay." I told her.

"REALLY." she said happily.

"Really." I confirmed.

As if on cue they arrived, Aido was first to ask. "Rima what is a kid doing hugging you shouldn't it be running away in fright." Aido said sarcastically.

"Don't talk about Okaa-san that way boy." Sakura told him sternly.

"O- Ok - Okaa san?" Ruka choked out.

Time to tell the biggest lie I have ever said well… apart from when I balanced the queen of liberty's foot on the Iffle tower. I glanced at Shiki and he nodded. "Everyone this is mine and Senri's long lost daughter Sakura."

______________________________________________________________

What did you think sorry its crap I am dead literally my face resembles a tomato thanks to flipping UV and never trust quiche. Oh and there are a lot of made up words sorry did you like it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. WBH 11 Home at last and … GRANDMA!

Hey guys I am sorry I tend to make things up as I go along so this time I decided to make Shiki is even denser. I AM ON MY 11th CHAPTER THAT'S PAST TEN THANK YOU!!! There is a bit about Takuma in this. MEGA THANKS to everyone who reviewed KEEP IT UP PLEASE it means the world to me thanks to:

Apple Juice and Candy Floss- Thank you^^ I can only write at night it helps my be creative.

shiki=silentt_skiing - Okay thank you don't cry. Thank you

Shikixxrima - But I think its cute Rima adopted Sakura. Shiki is NOT I repeat NOT Sakura's biological father he is pretending to be because Sakura's blood status is a lot higher than Rima's its to make the lie more believable.

P.S He didn't fall.

Rajsa- Thanks I won't mind I will love it. I think I have plans for the cat.

{ }"Phoebe が止まらない- Thanks hope this is soon enough.

IrisBlanche1 - THANK YOU SO MUCH .^^

Anju Luvs Bge - it's a secret lol I am continuing

WBH 11 - Home at last and … GRANDMA!

_Last time… Time to tell the biggest lie I have ever said well… apart from when I balanced the queen of liberty's foot on the Iffle tower and blamed it on aido. I glanced at Shiki and he nodded. "Everyone this is mine and Senri's long lost daughter Sakura."_

_RIMA POV_

Everyone's faces were shocked and Kaname fainted what was he shocked I went through with it. Zero came strolling in a second later then seeing Kaname on the floor could barely contain his excitement.

"Oh my gosh who ever did this to Kaname I am your slave for life." he smirked then noticed everyone else was still staring at me and Shiki. "What happened?" He asked warily then spotting Sakura jumped back.

Aido was the one to speak well sort of… "She,(he pointed at me) and…. He (pointed at shiki) and… her (Sakura) and.. What… hasabalabadingdong." Then Ruka smiled.

"She is beautiful but why has she got topaz eyes?" Ruka asked "Oh look she has chestnut roots like Shiki." Startled I looked at Sakura's hair she did as well.

"Rima's grandmother had topaz eyes it must just have showed up in Sakura." Shiki said calmly.

Takuma found his voice, "Rima could I speak to you privately?" I nodded Aido held his arms out to receive Sakura but to everyone's surprise she launched herself at Zero.

Sakura smiled at him, "I will stay with this one while mommy and dad go talk, all the rest of you are scary." Zero's face was priceless it was shocked then freaked then he nodded to her.

"The little leech is fine with me you're the one that made Kaname faint aren't you? Wanna draw on him?" Zero said smiling! Down at Sakura.

"Okay." the night class were about to complain when Sakura laughed it was like melting honey and tinkling bells. And were frozen in place zero and Sakura bent down to work.

Takuma pulled Shiki and I from the room. "What on earth have you two done now!" he said in a wearily defeated tone but anger seeped into his voice.

Shiki smirked oh he wouldn't! "Well it was a starry night and our parents were out the fire was crackling then…"

"SHIKI!" I shouted embarrassed.

Takuma looked really annoyed now who could blame him I shot a glare at Shiki "No I mean the real story the one that actually happened I mean I wouldn't put it past you two but…"

"TAKUMA!!!!" I yelled gosh I was annoyed now.

Shiki nudged me then staring into my eyes started talking our way, _'we should tell him Rima he won't rat us out.'_

I sighed heavily, "Basically she was being abused by her mother and I met her and I do think of her as my own child already oh and she is part pureblood so I needed to drag Shiki into it."

Takuma smiled "I won't tell though Shiki?" He called as he walked down the corridor, "This is the dumbest thing she has made you do yet." Shiki nodded.

"Rima," I turned to Shiki.

"What is it." I replied bluntly. I was still annoyed at the whole 'starry night' comment.

"You owe me let me take you to the doctors." he said his eyes bored into mine.

I blushed, "Shiki there is nothing wrong with me but whatever they will prove it to you."

"Tomorrow then." he agreed walking back I started to follow but someone grabbed my arm.

I turned around hitting them in the face. IT hissed, emerging from the shadows, "Watch it, cow." She sneered.

"What do you want Takara." I asked bluntly and impatiently I wanted to be with Sakura.

"Why are you pretending you have a daughter which in actual fact is MY sister." IT glared at me.

"Well if you were her sister why didn't you help her when she needed it?" I Asked then starting back towards the door and Sakura she started again.

"What are you using her for I didn't know you had feelings Rima!" IT said in a mocking tone, "What if I told them before the adoption was official?"

I froze ice surrounded me, "What would you gain from that?"

IT sneered again, "Your pain I cant believe you've already become attached to the little runt."

I shivered, "Your mother would kill you if Shiki broke off the engagement which he would do if he found out and no one else would marry you because you are such a sly snide…" I said harshly and she quivered.

Takuma's head popped round the door "Rima Kaname is awake you might want to…"

I ran inside just in time to see a disgruntled Kaname rising from the floor with doodles of moustaches and glasses not forgetting about 50 warts. Oh crap. "KIRYU!!!" He burst, "TOUYA GET THE KID OUT OF HERE."

To everyone surprise Sakura walked up to him yanked him down to her level and said, "Kaname - san you must not insult Okaa -san you must call her Rima she despises the name Touya." After the initial shock of Sakura being relaxed around others I wondered how she knew I hated that name then I looked at Shiki he looked down guiltily.

Ruka hissed, "DO NOT SPEAK TO KANAME - SAMA LIKE THAT!!!"

Shiki and I hissed at her together then I picked up Sakura and stormed out Shiki followed at my heels.

Sakura was sobbing, "Hey kid chill those losers don't matter." Shiki said to her poking her tears. She gave him a watery smile and a hug Shiki looked terrified oh if only I had a camera.

Then I noticed what she was wearing a ragged dress with no shoes. "Come on where are your new clothes?" I asked her she looked terrified again.

" The nasty lady burnt them don't hurt me."

"You mean your real mother. And Sakura we already said haven't we I am not going to hurt you." I told her, "Look Shiki and I have to go out anyway so I will buy you some new clothes then okay? Meanwhile you stay here…"

"NOO," she screamed, "They will kill me."

"RIMA DARLING," Another voice rung out with dread I recognised it as my own mothers crap! Well this would be interesting… yeah right. I glanced at Shiki his face was drained my overly eccentric mother made him paralysed with fear.

"Shiki run save yourself." I told him.

"Not without you Rima." He replied dramatically.

Sakura butted in, "What is wrong with you to you make it sound as if she is trying to kill you." Shiki and I gave her a grave look.

"You haven't met her yet," Shiki and I simultaneously spoke.

"Seriously run." I told Shiki.

"RIMA DARLING!!!!" My mother danced into the room. "SHIKI YOU ARE HERE AS WELL MY TWO FAVOURITE BABIES!!!!" she stopped yanking us into a bone crunching embrace.

SAKURA POV

Okay now I saw why they were being so dramatic this woman was KILLING them. "Excuse me Mrs. Lady why are you trying to kill Okaa-san and Otou san did they try to hurt you?"

"Huh," the strange lady asked turning to stare at me, "KAWAII LOOK AT HER WICKLE FACE. Wait Okaa- San? RIMA!"

Rima sighed, "Mother this is mine and Shiki's daughter Sakura." Rima was a brilliant liar her face never changed.

"WHAT I WOULD HAVE NOTICED IF YOU WERE PREGNANT!" Rima's Okaa-san squealed. "SHIKI HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN TO USE A CONDOM AFTER ALL THE SEX EDUCATION LESSONS WE HAD YOU TOO RIMA!!!" Shiki and Rima burnt a red colour while I laughed and so did the night class on the other side of the door.

"No mother you know I went 'travelling round the world for 8 months' that is why I was hiding the fact I was pregnant." Rima went travelling for eight months?

"You - you did?" The strange lady sounded confused.

"Yes I did." Rima replied nonchalantly.

"Oh yes I remember now!" the strange lady exclaimed.

Shiki muffled laughter what on earth was so funny? "KAWAII SO YOU'RE MY GRAND DAUGHTER!!!" The strange woman my … Grandmother? I felt like crying again why did I get to have all these nice people? a tear slid down my face. "AW DARLING COME ON I HAVE A COLOURING PAD."

"Mother stop shouting." Rima told her sternly.

"Oh sorry darling do you want a colouring pad as well Shiki? Rima?" Their faces paled and I giggled.

"Actually mother," Rima began. "Shiki and I are going out…"

Grandmother butted in, "YOU TWO CAN'T GO OUT ON A DATE YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED TO OTHER PEOPLE..

"MOTHER SHUT UP AND LISTEN WE ARE GOING TO THE DOCTORS AND TO GET SAKURA NEW CLOTHES." Rima shouted over.

"Oh… But Rima we were supposed to look at wedding cakes and order them today!" Grandmother said over dramatically.

"YUCK see ya.. You choose." Rima called as her and Shiki exited.

I stared after them they waved and walked out as fast as they could I giggled when someone grasped my hand I jumped startled. Then grandmother looked down her eyes twinkling, "Lets go look at cakes." She said with a smile. I never felt so happy as I snuggled up against her I felt … so…. Like I was I was home.

_________________________________________________________

Hey what did you think corny sorry its so late I have been at work experience don't hate me. SHIMA sorry had to say that…


	14. wbh 12 Dr Bunny?

**Hi I didn't update so sorry well here's the next chapter keep reviewing and REVIEWING and REVIEW some more okay? Thanks:**

**Real heroes never die -****thanks for the review I might annoy Kaname a bit I am not sure its just funny to see him get bullied by a four year old girl.**

**{ }"Phoebe ****が止まらない ****- Thank you for reviewing so soon. Yep I think I might have little Kaname vs. Zero wars with Sakura on Zeros team.**

**Rimacchi Kuran - Thanks Rima's mother is going to be appearing more I think. Thanks for the review I am glad you found it funny I thought everyone would be disturbed.**

**Shikixxrima- I wonder how it will come out too I have a general idea but the specifics just happen randomly lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Apple Juice and candy floss- I don't know when the wedding is I am trying to think of more ways to make the wedding as dramatic as possible.**

**Anju luvs Bge - No they are still getting married to other people they just … adopted a child together? That doesn't really make sense but this is me you can't really expect it to. I might have more Kaname torture not to sure. Thanks for the review.**

**Rajsa - Thanks this one might be mushy I don't know we'll have to wait and see.**

**Yuki - it might end in angst but that isn't really something I do well so I well probably stick to cute with a hint of Takara bullying. XD**

**loveeeeee - aw thank you. I know I've been mean should not have got msn. Thanks for reviewing.**

**PurebloodPrincess97- hey I will probably update sooner but I am really lazy as you know and more sakura daughter parts in this chapter. Thanks for the review****J**

**Sangoyasha - My corny may not seem corny to other people then again my cornyness is different from most peopleXD thank you for the review.**

**WEDDING BELL HELL 12 (I think) - Dolls, Perfect days and Doctor Bunny?**

**SHIKI POV**

_**I was running through a field of black roses my heart pounding Rima's golden orange hair shone like the sun and sunset at the same time. 'RIMA.' I called, she turned around smiling my heart raced as I ran toward her she flashed her wedding ring then whispered, 'bye.' I tried to reach out to hold here but she was gone. Then I realised. To the thin air I called out 'Rima I lo-'**_

"SHIKI." Rima yelled "wake up if you didn't want to take me to the doctors and to go shopping you should have said I'll go on my own."

I rubbed my eyes groggily she stormed off down the hallway I walked out the room after her. "Wait up Rima." I called struggling still to remember what I had dreamt of to freak me out so much.

Just then Kaname walked out of his bedroom yawning "Good morning Shi~" With that he plopped unconscious on to the floor. Hm must be thirsty or something oh well. I walked past him down toward the lobby Ichijou was talking with Takara what had Rima done now?

"And then a cobra slithered out from underneath my pillow…" Takara began then looking at me gasped her mouth gaping open Takuma turned around too and fainted onto the floor. The rest of the night class were waiting outside for Kaname to say they could go to town.

Then the domino effect happened everyone took one glance at me and fainted to the floor what was I that gorgeous? Rima read my mind, narrowing her eyes she replied mentally, '_Maybe its because they happen to have some discomfort on a guy who can't dress himself Mr. vanity or they just really hate ponies.'_

'_**Huh Rima what on earth are you talking about. I always wear nice clothes.' **_I looked down at myself then I got it Rima's camera flashed just in time to me turning bright red in nothing but my little pony boxers.

I raced back through the dormitories when a hand slid around the door and snaked around my waist. "Hey Senri- babe - kun though the boxers could be better I am more attracted to you this way." Takara's idiotic voice floated round the doorway.

I hit her hand away something I rarely do to a lady it was not the way I was brought up. I shoved on a shirt and jeans and raced out. Leaving a shocked Takara in my wake.

"Rima let's go before…" I told her spotting Takara grabbed Rima's hand and rushed through the gate.

We ran out into the street and turned to see an old lady, "AWWWWW young love." she crooned.

Rima went that funny red colour again. "Hey old lady," I called not meaning any offence, "can you not say such phrases my friend is ill don't excite her by making false accusations." Rima's face looked like it had been burnt great now she was even iller.

"Young man on the contrary I believe YOU are the one that is exciting her for some weird reason." The old lady said with a sniff as she walked off.

Rima was luminous now it was quite funny actually aside from the fact she must be feeling so ill.

RIMA POV

Is it that obvious I like him? That people can see at how far gone I am at mere sight? Shi- Takuma's voice floated into my head and no I am not a schizophrenic so shut it. Great just *Ichijou word* great. Oh and now Ichijou censored my thought to oh I was gonna kill him before the "big day."

Shiki must have noticed my angry demeanour and furious tirade of stomping because he actually looked scared then seemed to gather himself in the doctors grasping my hand and rushing to the counter making us smash the wooden desk it splintered into a dozen pieces.

"RIMA TOUYA IS HERE HER APPOINTMENT IS AT 12.30 HURRY UP SHE COULD BE DYING OF SWINE FLU!!!!" Shiki screamed.

For a moment I was humiliated then I realised the laugh I could get out of it.

A few startled people screamed and ran from the doctors surgery full pelt I coughed deliberately making them run through the door instead of opening it.

Though I love Shiki with as I recently discovered with all of my heart he can be… a gullible idiot.

Like the time I told him you didn't eat the toast you ate the _toaster. _Hey in my defence I did not know later that night I would be visiting him in hospital with 1st degree burns in his mouth and 5 missing teeth but the idiot still swallowed it he wanted to become bumblebee from transformers.

The next second he had me on the floor his body straddled me as he pounded me chest. "BREATHE RIMA BREATHE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs irritated I pushed him off me.

I brushed of my clothes picked him up and glared at him. "Senri Shiki you are the biggest .. Grrrr I know if someone has swine flu," he started towards me, "WHICH I DON'T," I tagged on quickly, "They do not need to be resuscitated they need antibiotics."

"I thought when you do the breathy thing it is called amputation?" He sounded puzzled I resisted the urge to slap myself.

No I mouthed at him. Just then a portly red faced walrus a like man shuffled in wearing a doctors coat. "Janet I asked for more iced tea five minutes ago." he demanded to an empty desk angrily.

"DOCTOR BUNNIES I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN 50 YEARS HOW YOU DOING BRUV." Shiki screamed at the top of his lungs.

The doctor turned slowly his red face turning a deep purple his eyes bulged in their sockets as they saw Shiki. "My .. Name is … doctor Hawk." Doctor Hawk said before he collapsed to the floor.

"DOCTOR BUNNIES NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Shiki screamed rushing to the doctors corpse. Gently I grabbed Shiki's arm and held him to me as I had 50 years previously as we seen the previous doctor hawk die and fifty years before that Dr. hawk.

"Shh Shiki," I cooed to him, "Its all right he is in happy bunny heaven with all his other doctor and dentist and optometrist relatives we've met I will buy you some pocky later."

He pulled away looking at me my heart pushed towards him as if it wanted to follow him he never noticed. "you promise."

"I promise." I said solemnly. Just then the next hawk came out.

"Doctor bunny?" Shiki said hopefully.

"Actually sir I'm Doctor Hawk. Miss. Touya do come in." Doctor Hawk said awkwardly.

"Yay Rima don't keep doctor bunny waiting come on." Shiki called the doctor gave me an odd glance I shrugged and walked in sitting down on the prickly seats.

"So miss. Touya what seems to be the problem." The doctor asked.

Shiki waved his hand in the air he always got like this in the doctors. Sigh this was going to take a while.

SHIKI POV (this is not for the faint hearted)

"Yes er Mr…" Dr. bunny began.

"SHIKI." I said happily.

"Okay Shiki what is wrong with Miss. Touya?" Doctor bunnies junior, junior asked

Basically I somehow lost my beloved dr. bunnies for 5 generations rima said they went to happy bunny heaven.

"Basically hoppitty hop pants whenever I see Rima she is always bright red and she only smiles for me AND she just coughed once and I tried to amputate her but she wouldn't let me." For some reason dr. Bunnies face twitched like a real hop hop see he even had fur like hair which I NEEDED to chop off so I could pet it like a real bugs bunny.

Then bugs bunny took a pen and chewed on it like a carrot. "Amputate her?" he looked terrified.

"Yes she could have needed it I think she has swine flu." I whispered melodramatically a little too loud as Rima's face flashed with annoyance.

"I do not have swine flu I am fine you are over reacting as always surely you can see that doctor? And he means resuscitate." Rima said in her Shiki you have crossed the line voice.

"Yes Shiki what you are describing seems like an emotional bug." He smiled as Rima went redder, "I'm guessing you have to be the one to catch it." He said chuckling wait bunnies aren't supposed to laugh at people he is probably easing the tension but still laughing at rima if she is becoming …

"RIMA YOU ARE GOING EMO." I shouted . "oh no what if she starts cutting her wrists we would have take her to hospital she would go on drugs have to go to rehab I would go on drugs so I could stay with her…"

"WHAT THE HELL SHIKI!" crap I must have shouted the thoughts of my head. Dr. Bunny was edging back in his chair. "I AM NOT AN EMO NO OFFENCE TO THEM I DO NOT NEED TO EVEN BE HERE LET ALONE A DAMN HOSPITAL AND I AM NOT AMY FREAKING WINEHOUSE SO WOULD YOU CALM THE HELL DOWN ITS NONE OF THOSE THINGS ITS BECAUSE I LO-" she stopped talking luminously storming out of the room.

"Now look what you done hoppy mc hop pants you annoyed Rima don't randomly decide that she is an emo on drugs who need to go to hospital then rehab. FOR GODS SAKE." I said angrily to him then I saw a pretty candle on his desk. "YOU CALLED YOURSELF DR. BUNNY FOR IN THAT I AM TAKING AWAY YOUR CANDLE SO IN YOUR FACE."

Then I waved the candle in his face to Prove my point but then Dr. Bunny well he went into flames. I shouted for Rima she rushed in annoyed then saw the burning bunny and sighed.

"Shiki what have I told you about setting people on fire?" She asked me looking bored.

" No you never said that I couldn't I thought that was only if they had flammable written on them." I muttered.

She sighed, "I didn't think I would have to Shiki don't set fire to vampires people animals or plants okay?" I nodded the she chucked a vase of water over him and we walked out the surgery.

"Come on shiki we have to get to top shop, new look, smooth criminal and then to get pocky from Sainsbury's." Rima told me grabbing my hand. My face burnt a luminous red like Rima's my heart went funny too.

"Rima I think you gave me swine flu." She laughed shook her head and raced on .

RIMA POV

I laughed silently to myself he had never noticed the word I almost said if I let that slip.. Well if you say I love you to a guy everyone knows they run for their lives. And Shiki thought I was becoming emo.

I had all of Sakura's fall wardrobe Shiki's pocky and I grabbed a red ribbon with a smile.

Shiki was glaring at a four year old. "I HAVE A CHILD I AM NOT BUYING IT FOR MYSELF!" he screeched and stormed out of the shops the child's mother looked at me in shock one because it is probably weird for a human to have a child and look like a teenager I shrugged and walked after him.

We got home eventually and my mother came out crying. "Mom what is the matter." I asked concerned was something wrong with Sakura?

"Rima look at your wedding cakes." Sakura said solemnly. They were out of a Halloween catalogue. I liked them "She ordered white things." Sakura shrugged. "Don't worry Mom me and zero have a plan." She twitched her lips a bit great my daughter is bff's with a level e level e hunter.

"Well for now tiny fangs you're coming with us." Shiki grabbed a laughing Sakura by her ankles. And raced to my room dumping her on my bed. Then he pulled out from god knows where a small pale teddy topaz eyes shone then shiki was tackled to the floor A Sakura had tackled him to the ground.

"Thank you … Otou-san." She said I ordered both to go change into pyjamas they both glared in the way a child glares at their parents when they are told to eat Brussels sprouts.

Quickly changing myself I went back to my bed only to find it occupied by Sakura and Shiki. I sighed if you can't beat them join them I thought wrapping my arms around my daughter and the guy who was my best friend and love of my long long life.

__________________________________________________

So corny I know and long but did you like it? I will try to update sooner.


	15. goth nd chav bonus the meeting

Hey guys I have not got a laptop anymore so that is why I have not updated I am writing on a computerL any way sorry again and instead of doing bonus stories I am going to do shima's kid back story which I probably already done but I want this to be the official one. I do not deserve this for not updating for so long but If you want to REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

Apple Juice and Candyfloss- lol thanks I'm scared of turning into a fluff ball. Thanks for reviewing

PurebloodPrincess97- yeah I am sorry will update more probably. Se has but he won't until later I have plans for him. Thanks for reviewing

.pUddiNg.x - Yeah Shiki having a heart attack did occur to me but swine flu was 'the illness' at the time lol. Thanks for reviewing

sangoyasha - thank you and I do not know what is wrong with shiki he is just a cool character lol. Thanks for reviewing

sachiko haruki - yeah Shiki is completely ooc I feel so sorry for all the embarrassment he has to endure. Thanks for reviewing

Shikixxrima - thank you I might have an idea about swine flu actually. Drugs and emo I really have to stop eating chocolate before I write lol. Thank you this isn't exactly soon sorry. Thanks for reviewing

Lacrimosa Cruentous Luna - yes he is I don't know why just more fun to write for I guess. Thanks for reviewing

{}"Phoebe - it was that corny I always had morbid curiosity about what people on fire would be like lol. Thanks for reviewing

Wolfy1324 - Thanks for reviewing I will I am just lazy.

dichabite- I know I think Sakura is taking over a bit but I need her lol. Thanks for reviewing

Wbh - bonus story - Gothic guy Chavvy girl the beginning of the beginning

(A four year old) Shiki POV

This isn't fair I thought as I was shoved roughly into the car by my mother. She said something about a 'social weekend' I do not know what that is but if that involves talking to people especially chav's I am outta there.

My mother is whining about how she will present me to her 'friends' the thing about mommy's friends is that they are loud and continuously ask why I 'like always like to wear like black'. What I want to know is why it is any of their business.

"Shiki get that eyeliner off you look like a Goth." My mommy said crossly from the front of the limo.

Want to know why I looked a Goth? Let me think for a second… oh wait I was Goth and had been for three years. "No mother I have an image to keep up you know." I said applying more. She snatched the pencil off me and chucked it out the window grabbing her orange foundation. Mommy is a chav yucky.

Ouch that photo shoot really wore me out today stupid flashy thingies going off in my face yawning I leant back into Mr. Momus and my lids shut over my eyes.

~*Shiki dream time*~

A Streak of not- quite-strawberry - blonde hair. Cerulean eyes - "Senwi." delicate yet blunt voice.

~*End of Shiki dream time*~

"Senri, SHIKI. WAKE UP." My mommy shook me awake. "We have arrived." She gleamed oh no that meant socialising. My mother was only ever happy when she got to show off.

I stepped out of the limousine still drowsy my eyelids fluttering shut it was about midnight the scent of salt and water hit my nose sharply.

"Kaname darling, Ichijou san, Ruka san, Aido-san and Akatsuki kun. Shiki darling these will be your new friends." I turned to face a bunch of kid they were all normies or prince types it was like the popular's they huddled together ew they were all so.. Happy and stuck up and suck ups.

"My name is Kaname-sama." The leader of the pack said he stunk like a pure blood and held an air of arrogance about him.

"Aido-kun and this is my cousin Akatsuki -kun." The vain blond said holding his hand out expectantly like I knew where he had been I brushed my hand through my chestnut/ red hair mother refused to let me dye my hair black. I liked the ginger though he was quiet not stuck up.

"Ruka Chan." A girl with brownie yellow hair princess type.

"Ichijou just Ichijou." A happy blond boy.

"Ohayo Sama, playboy idiot, quiet ginger, posh girl and happy just Ichijou." They looked in shock at me oops I guess I insulted them. My bad like I even cared. They would never understand I suppose though I better keep the peace. "Did I offend you? Gomensai." Even though I wasn't sorry in the slightest.

"Nuh - No not offended just strongly surprised we had that exact statement made ten minutes ago. Have you ever met a miss Touya Rima?" The playboy idiot stuttered.

Who the hell was that I thought aloud I just stuck with my normal reply, "Huh?"

"Touya Rima? Were you not told of the us at all?" Stuck up sama said.

"My mother knows I would not have attended if it meant deliberate socialisation." I said stoic.

They all gave me a look then as if to say weirdo. "I will see you in a minute I am off to walk the beach." I monotonously turned on the spot leaving behind the posh idiots.

I was trying to walk along when some annoyingly pink shiny thing struck my eyes I was blinded momentarily. Like an idiot I ran up to it grabbing a hold of the shiny pink thing. "OWWWW!" It screamed an orange Oompa Loompa turning to face me with cerulean eyes. "What the hell."

"EWWWW you are a Chav I should have recognised that hideous pink anywhere!" I screamed.

" OMG a dirty Goth I is going to beat the hell out of your butters face!"

"That's not original try something else." I laughed at her I gathered as she was wearing bunches. Glaring furiously taking a step towards me.

"Just because nobody loves you go slit your wrists you freak you dress like that to make up for the attention your mother does not give you." She said snidely.

Pain snaked across my face, "YOU ARE SO DAMN IMMATURE YOU OBESE OOMPA LOOMPA." I pushed her back toward the ocean just as a large tide crashed on the beach.

I was dunked beneath the torrent then thrown headfirst to the shore my tiny body standing no chance against the onslaught.

WAIT where was she the Chav girl where is she? "OI OOMPA LOOMPA WHERE ARE YOU?" My eyes frantically traced the sea before catching a flash of bright pink bobbing close to the surface.

RIMA POV (4 years old)

Pain snaked across his face for an instant I felt guilty I had obviously hit home, "YOU ARE SO DAMN IMMATURE YOU OBESE OOMPA LOOMPA." He pushed me back toward the ocean just as a large tide crashed on the beach.

I was swallowed whole by the torrent the waves crashing on my chest my arms flailing wildly. "Oompa loompa." I heard before my eyes shut for the last time.

"Over dramatic much." My eyes blinked open.

There sat gothic guy mascara and eyeliner covered ice blue eyes stared into mine. Sarcastic but what was that ... He looked relieved like he was happy I hadn't been hurt. But that was impossible he was a Goth I am a Chavv its an unwritten law that we hate each other.

"Were you upset that I nearly died?" I asked mockingly he just glared. "Aw did your little black heart beat faster with fear you were going to told off by your mummy?" His back which he had turned toward me now it was clear I was ok had stiffened. Oh yeah his sore point I had to help it was the least he deserved even if he was gothic.

"So what did your mother do to you? You know to make you flinch every time I mention her?" I asked quietly. His ice blue eyes met mine curious yet hurt.

"What is it to you another piece of barbed wire of words for you to hit me with?" His voice was lyrical.

"Nope I am asking because no matter how many chickens you have sacrificed in your cult I think you could still be human." I told him struggling to keep my smile hidden.

"I am not human I am a vampire." He saw my expression and got the joke. "Oh and pigs are all the rage this year." He smiled I could not help but notice how it lit up his eyes wait his eyes the black was smudges all down his face.

"Wait what happened to your make up? Why are you drenched?" I noticed suddenly his hair plastered round his face.

"I - er got hit by the wave to you know." He said aloud. _'She will not know that I went out of my way to save her I mean she is a chav that is degrading for every Goth out there.' _

"For god's sake can you just forget about our races for a change I am just Rima and you are just Shiki did you really jump into save me?" _'That is so sweet no one back home would do that for me.'_

"No one?" he asked concerned.

"What?" I was , then comprehension dawned on me he could hear my thoughts.

'_Shiki can you hear me?" _His eyes widened in shock.

Then he smiled? Is that the word used to describe the brief relaxing of his poker face? '_COOL, we can be like criminal masterminds.'_

AT A FESTIVAL MISTASSINI AND RIMAS MOM POV

"MISTASSINI! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN YEARS!" Sasha Touya screeched embracing the other woman.

"SASHA!" Mistassini screeched. "Why are you here?!"

"My kid meeting up with the other nobles is Shiki here?"

"YEAH! Same omg Shiki became a goth."

"Rima's a chav.' Sasha sighed.

"Kids these days." They both laughed. As they two past a tent they stopped.

"The future is calling you ladies." An old woman croaked from inside the tent. Cautiously the two approached.

BACK TO THE BEACH

Rima POV

"So you're a goth I am chav. You and I want to be friends what you gonna do about it?" I asked impatiently.

"I don't know. Why do I have to decide?" Shiki asked defiantly.

"Cos.. You have red hair." I flailed for a half decent excuse.

"THAT'S RACIST!" He shouted outraged.

"Don't pretend you weren't going to dye it black." I said lazily.

"True." He mumbled.

"Wait a minute let's go high school musical and sing a song about it."

"Yeah!" He agreed.

(Rima and shiki)

He's just a Goth, I'm just a Chav,

can I make it any more obvious?

He listens to screamo, I listen rap,

What more can I say?

Though we both pretend that we love our own worlds,

I like him and I know he likes me as well.

But all of our friends stuck up their nose,

They have an issue with my orange face and his dark clothes.

He is a gothic guy, I am a chavvy girl,

Society says we can never be.

My friends hate his music taste, His friends hate my orange face,

Maybe we could leave the planet earth.

The two kids smiled at each other briefly then they were rudely interrupted.

"SHIKI GET AWAY FROM HER!" Mistassini shrieked at Shiki.

"RIMA HERE NOW!" Sasha screamed. The two frightened four year olds grabbed each other. High school musical moment over.

A giant object came hurtling through the air bigger and bigger over their heads and everything went black.

REVIEW! If you want its really random and crap so I do not mind if you don't.


	16. Wedding bell hell byebye family

HEY! Been so long since I typed but I haven't really had a proper computer so yeah I am so sorry so instead of doing school work like I should be I am typing Shiki and Rima yay for U's at A level! Yeah so this ones going to be a bit more serious (then again I am not so good at that so bear with me if this is bad). Anyway I AM SO HAPPY WITH YOU GUYS 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU!

Wolfy1324- The really random part is because I really do not have a clue what I am typing until I type it lol. I needed a Chav and I thought Shiki had more reason to be Goth because his mum can be a psychopath at times. Thank you for reviewing.

Sangoyasha- I also wonder what knocked them out lol I never have a fixed plot line. Its not exactly soon I am so sorry thank you for reviewing.

Rajsa- I am confused sometimes too lol I am sorry its been so long again. Thanks for your review.

Dichabite – Yes you are the 100th review THANK YOU! I am doing the back thing as sort of a reason maybe though I don't know I am too random to predict myself but it could come into the story. If you are from America a chav is sort of like a Gangster except with lamer insults and they wont actually be able to do anything they also wear trousers that show there pants though that I do not quite understand.

Review, REVIEW and review please if you don't mind!

Takara POV

I walked in and there was the *Takuma has censored this word* with bunches with her arms around MY property and my stupid disowned sin of a half sister. I had let this go on far to long something had to be done immediately.

I slipped HER diary out from underneath her bed a little editing should do the trick "Omsinct terrivint" I muttered I watched as green smoke encased there sleeping forms I watched discontent settle on their faces.

Rima POV

(Dream time)

Sakura was playing happily in the field with Shiki I raced to Sakura's side smiled to Shiki he had a book on his lap. My diary all of a sudden he looked disgusted and walked away. MY DIARY! My heart turned to ice as I picked up the book it was lying open.

'_I have realised I have always loved Shiki and I am so terrified that I will for the rest of my life.'_

Suddenly Sakura was crying. "You did this Okaa San do you really think Shiki even cares about you your so gullible his power is so much stronger than you now he is grossed out he never liked you as a friend let alone Loved you your so pathetic you took daddy away."

Shiki never cared he couldn't I was so stupid he could never know how I felt I knew that now that way even his faked friendship would stay.

**Shiki POV **

I woke up to see Takara in my face she was crying. She pulled me from Rima oh for Gods Sake what did she want now I just wanna go back to bed I thought wistfully.

"Shiki, I read Rima's diary I can not let you near her anymore I am sorry I just cant stand what she writes about you it isn't fair to you." Then that annoying wailing started wait a minute she read Rima's diary.

"WHY WERE YOU INVADING RIMA'S DIARY?" I screamed my face reddening with rage.

"I thought she was in love with you … I am sorry I wish I hadn't … I couldn't have been more wrong." She wailed.

She shoved the small book in my face I didn't want to look it was Rima's private diary she would kill me! Then something caught my eye. I grabbed the book and sunk to the floor every page that passed I felt more and more sick. She was just like everyone else I couldn't believe it this was my Rima wait no it wasn't … I HATE HER! Takara grabbed me hugging me into her obviously plastic chest and for once I let her. I would learn to care for Takara my mother was right.

**Rima POV**

Shaking I sat up I had to burn it now before he read it I can't lose him Sakura was asleep crying. First things first. "Sakura darling, wake up." I shook her gently.

She raised her body from the bed tears glinting in her eyes and screamed at me. "YOU HATE ME JUST LIKE MY REAL MUMMY DID! YOU'RE JUST WAITING."

"Sakura please don't say that." I could feel myself bubbling but I don't cry in public I never have done and never will do.

"You only want me here to spite my sister." She cried further what the hell where was she getting this from?

"Sakura drink I am not so good with cringe words so this is the only way I can express things." I dropped some of my blood into her mouth trying to push into how I adored her and would protect her from anything even Rido.

She struggled at first then her body relaxed she smiled briefly the smile it was pained then relaxed 'Sorry mummy nightmare.' Then her light snores started up again.

I sighed leaning back with Sakura in my arms. I couldn't face Shiki right now little did I know I wouldn't have a choice…

Shiki POV

The black anger seethed and swirled into a bottomless pit that used to be called 'my heart.' Guess what? I didn't have one of those anymore it was all torn apart with those casual flicks through the pages. The pages of Mrs. Satan. (Nah for once that's not Takara) The one who turned my world into the bleakest, Blackest, darkest place even Rido wouldn't want to be.

My bottomless pit sunk further as a walked that long, long corridor. Now I will not go in with a quiet tip tap. **BANG BOOM!**

The door blasted open and shattered into a million pieces. Deceptively innocent cerulean eyes stared at me from underneath a white blanket. "SHIKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sataness screamed covering Sakura who looked startled.

"I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO ASK WHAT I AM DOING!" I Screamed I felt Takara slide her hand around my waist.

"What are you talking about and get away from IT its gross." Sataness looked hurt well not as hurt as I was going to make her just like she had made me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT RIMA OR SATAN'S SATURDAY NIGHT LOVER YOU REALLY PULLED A NUMBER ON ME HERE I AM THINKING OH NO SHE IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT TO EVERYONE ELSE! NO YOUR *CENSOREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD* NOT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT TAKARA HAS A NICER SOUL THAN YOU AT LEAST SHE IS GENUINE!" I ranted I watched hurt rage hurt rage then finally some distorted mix of both it looked cute but I would hate it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON SENRI SHIKI I AM SORRY I OFFEND YOU SO MUCH WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO BE WORSE THAN HER." She screamed back at me both our sides heaving.

"IF YOU REALLY MUST KNOW." I flung the diary at her; her mouth fell open in shocked horror.

"Ontrabonairita." I heard Takara mutter but I barely registered her.

"I SEE NOW WHY MY MOTHER NEVER LET ME HANG OUT WITH THOSE LOWER THAN MYSELF YOU'RE DISGUSTING NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" I was about to storm out when a small hand grasped my wrist I swung round ready to fight thinking it was Rima but she was still on the bed unmoving in the same position. I looked down Sakura had grasped my hand tears in her eyes both brimming.

"Daddy where are you going what are you doing to mummy?" I was about to tell her stuff her mummy and stuff her but not my little girl not my sweet Sakura.

"Look Sakura Mummy and Daddy don't like each other anymore but I still love you the same and despite everything I think your Mummy loves you too you will still have us both." I looked at Sataness.

"He is right Sakura you will always have me." She croaked what was with that was she sad. NO SHIKI NO CARING.

I exited unfortunately no dramatic exit this time I just put Sakura on Rima's bed and without looking back walked out Takara's arm still draped around me I found it gross but if it hurt Rima I would do anything.

RIMA POV

"Even though mummy and Daddy don't like each other anymore"… "Even though mummy and Daddy don't like each other anymore"…. "I SEE NOW WHY MY MOTHER NEVER LET ME HANG OUT WITH THOSE LOWER THAN MYSELF YOU'RE DISGUSTING NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!"…. "I SEE NOW WHY MY MOTHER NEVER LET ME HANG OUT WITH THOSE LOWER THAN MYSELF YOU'RE DISGUSTING NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!"… AND YOU KNOW WHAT TAKARA HAS A NICER SOUL THAN YOU AT LEAST SHE IS GENUINE!"… AND YOU KNOW WHAT TAKARA HAS A NICER SOUL THAN YOU AT LEAST SHE IS GENUINE!"…

These words flew round and round and round my head it was true he found how I felt and now I was just like everybody else because that's what my diary was filled with Shiki and Shiki and Sakura and guess what? More Shiki.

"I SEE NOW WHY MY MOTHER NEVER LET ME HANG OUT WITH THOSE LOWER THAN MYSELF YOU'RE DISGUSTING NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!"…. "I SEE NOW WHY MY MOTHER NEVER LET ME HANG OUT WITH THOSE LOWER THAN MYSELF YOU'RE DISGUSTING NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!"… AND YOU KNOW WHAT TAKARA HAS A NICER SOUL THAN YOU AT LEAST SHE IS GENUINE!"… AND YOU KNOW WHAT TAKARA HAS A NICER SOUL THAN YOU AT LEAST SHE IS GENUINE!"… SATAN'S SATURDAY NIGHT LOVER well okay Satan's Lover I did not know whether to cry at that one or laugh.

Then he looked at me expecting some sort of response Sakura oh Sakura she hadn't pushed me away my daughter "He is right Sakura you will always have me." I meant it because she was all I had now.

He left and put Sakura gently on my bed he left and she saw she knew she cradled me. "Don't worry mummy Daddy loves you I know it.

I laughed bitterly cuddling into her until we both passed out. 

HEY so what do you think review I know it's been ages but please because I'm not so good at writing angst much better at randomness.


	17. Nightmare and Nightingale

Hey guys finally got some time off again! So its SHIKI AND RIMA time even though they hate each other at the moment :'( maybe forever …

Anyways thankies time to my reviewers: D.

NOYB: Yes she can hopefully I will manage to make it so people hate her even more Thanks for the review:D.

: Yes they did because they heard the adult talking about it was a fun activity they didn't really think what it meant. And just because you had sex it doesn't mean you love the person they loved each other before that though and I don't know I guess its convenient for my story thanks for the review:D

sangoyasha: thank you I am trying to develop another chink for the big finale thanks for the review:D

Konno Chan: Hey yeah I love Sakura being shy though I think it fits in with Shiki and Rima I don't know which pureblood male I am going to get to be Sakura's father yet because I like twists and turns. Yes Takara brings the plot and that is it I try to make people hate her as much as possible. Hey are you and Rima Chan the same person I am confused so I will write to you both. :D

Rima chan –Yep I thought the pair of them getting drunk has been done to many times but to have Shiki remember what she said about him being sexy…. Thanks I try to be original. Yeah but I like Rima having anger management and Shiki being the only one able to calm her down I think its sweet :D I will consider your idea of meddling characters from other anime's I will definitely do it in bonus chapters but its whether I can fit them in with the plot line otherwise. Thanks for reviewing :D

Disclaimer: Though I love both vampire knight and Andrew Belle neither are mine:'( (Andrew Belle song in my veins is in this chappie)

The Nightmare and the Nightingale

**Aidou POV **

"Kaname I love you oh Kaname I do, you're a guy and you're a pureblood but I can't get over you!" I sang as I strolled down the corridor I paused between Shiki and Rima's rooms it had been silent for days this saddened me.

I had only just got close to Rima when we had been bombing Takara and now she had shut everyone out again Sakura had been fetching her food for her for days now.

And Shiki! Wow he was more of a cold ice jerk than normal no diss to the ice. Because I'm an ice ice baby! But yeah he only softened slightly to Sakura and that slag was jumping him all the time and he wasn't pushing her off the one time Rima did come out he basically got on top of the slut!

Its ridiculous for me to notice I'm Hanabusa I am greater than you all except Kaname (creepy smile on my face) so now I must do something who knows I might even get to shake Kaname's hand for being of good service and restoring the moon dorm balance. I giggled oh Kaname! Now I must go meet with Takuma for phase one of the SHIMA mission. "Kaname, you can hit me silly I don't normally like guys but you're just so pretty. Makes me so happy when your sexy voice shouts at me! Oh Kaname I love thee, dump Yuki for meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

**Shiki POV**

The abyss of darkness enshrouds me I haven't felt this cold in year Takara was trying to pull down my pants. Suddenly I was angry "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GO AWAY I NEED MY PRIVACY!" She left giggling what a slut! What am I saying I'm in love with Takara at least she never hurt me like Rima 'my so called best friend did!

"I HATE RIMA I HATE RIMA I HATE HER!"

'Do you Shiki do you really' that annoying little voice in my head started up again.

"YES I DO!" I shouted at it back at it.

'Then why are thinking of running to her now and begging for forgiveness? To erase her memory of what you made her see with Takara just to get revenge for how she ripped your heart out? Face it Shiki you can't get hurt by Takara because she doesn't have your heart.'

"I AM NOT I AM NOT AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKRA DOESN'T HAVE MY HEART!" But as per usual it had given me the cryptic riddle and it was going to shut up now you never get a straight answer some power!

It was a dreary sunny day Rima liked the sun because then the lightning would follow she loved to play in it… SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP SHIKI YOU CAN'T… YOU CAN'T… I was drifting off back to the nightmares I had been having ever since Rima… Ha … ever since I found out… Rima … that she... ha … me.

**No one POV**

The screams echoed down the corridor Takara left the door open and therefore the sound proof wasn't on…

**Rima POV**

'Mummy I got your tablets open up mummy!" This was wrong I should be looking after Sakura not the other way round.

I smiled weakly at her. "Thank you darling you eat up too." I pulled her into a hug my little reason to keep living without Shi... Don't even think the name I thought to myself. She fell asleep on my lap as per usual she was such an adorable little girl I wish I had been her mummy sooner.

I heard Screams coming from next door they sounded familiar… SHIKI! No, no he wouldn't want me to go see him but… It can't be helped. Gently I plucked Sakura from the bed and wrapped her tight in my bed giving her a kiss and grabbing a nightgown I ran to the source of the screaming the source of my existence…

There he was on the bed Writhing quickly I ran to the bathroom and grabbed the old flannel wait he kept that! Never mind he is in trouble quickly getting water on it I ran to his side and pulled his head on my lap/ The déjà vu was getting a little to much… a tear leaked when I forbade it too. "Shhhh Shiki its okay I am here now just breathe calmly breathe." I dabbed his forehead and eyelids with the wet cloth and rocked him gently in my arms.

He then nuzzled into my side, "My Rima Nightingale sing for me."

I blushed Nightingale he hadn't called me that in years since his last nightmare! Nevertheless…

Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
No I cannot get you out  
No I cannot get you out  
Oh no, I cannot get you out  
No I cannot get you out  
Everything is dark  
It's more than you could take  
But you catch a glimpse of sunlight  
Shining  
Shining down on your face  
Your face  
On your face  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
No, i cannot get you out  
No, i cannot get you out...  
Oh no, I cannot get you..

"I can't get you out Shiki even if you hate me now I will always be here if its fake hate you want I will give you that but I will always be here." I whispered he had stopped shaking now his eyes were drifting open gently placing his head down I silently exited.

Shiki POV

The nightmare stopped what stopped it? A half hair down half hair up angel she saved me. Huh a black ribbon with two blue stones set in it where did it come from? It must be the angel's.

So REVIEW PLEASE! I know I am not good at writing angst but I have to try :D I had to do the Kaname song for a laugh because otherwise the chapter was too serious sorry for any Aido fans it really is for fun.

Thanks for reading


	18. WBH my angel and lalalala

I have been meaning to write for well over two weeks now but truth be told I really do not like Rima and Shiki fighting :'( so I just do not want to write but oh well. Language because Shiki is cranky. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF WEDDING BELL HELL!

Please review please .

Konno Chan – Okay thanks for clearing that up I didn't want to offend anyone: D I am trying to write more chapters but I don't really have a plot of how to get them to how I want them at the moment. Do you think Shugo Chara would be a good anime to add? I might have Jasper Cullen in more and Damon Salvatore also not sure yet though :D. It might end in wedding no one knows yet… not even me. Thanks for the review

to-lazy-to-write-my-name – cool I like the simple screen names by the way its cool. Tell me if I do not specify I always assume people know what is going on in my mind. Thanks for the review.

Rikka – I could of but I thought Wedding Bell Hell was fun to say. Thanks for the review.

alwaysreading25 – Thank you so much I have real life friends who do funny things and I use them in this:D one of my friends gave me the amputation joke. Thank you it means a lot to me what people think of the story. Thanks for the review.

chu-chan – Thank you for your review :D.

Zanaliay – Okay I was really worried about upsetting Aidou Fans he is just such a cool character to write lines for but I didn't want to offend others so thanks :D. I know I am always busy and I really hate Rima and Shiki arguing it makes it hard to write. Thanks for the review.

Anonymous –Thank you for the review and I know I am currently writing a load of chapters at once.

I.S.R.A.S.A.T.W – Thank you I love Sakura too I might have an idea for her but I don't know yet :D. Shiki and Rima forever agreed. Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shiki or Rima or the night class or anything:'(

Wedding Bell Hell – My angel and lalalala

Shiki POV

"Takara get your filthy hands the f*"

Takuma came running in, "SHIKI LANGUAGE!"

"off me. Your bed is over there you are only to come to this bed if Rima is in the room. GOT THAT?" "And Takuma I do not want a damned censor." I Screamed.

That stupid slag I thought bitterly I did not want her and her stupid greasy hair anywhere near me the voice was right about one thing I don't like her the only benefit of having her around was to watch Rima Touya suffer. Haha my so called best friend you wanted my money is that what it is watching it slip away? That was the only reason there was pain on her face but oh well whatever.

Rima Touya… her golden hair, the eyes, her quiet scolding, her Rimaness… SHIKI SHUT THE HELL UP SHE NEVER CARED GET OVER IT. Think about the angel they sung to me comforted me when I was screaming all I had was this ribbon who's was it I needed to say thanks at least. They also put a viper in Takara side of the bed LMFAO this person was a god send.

Better get up and face another day of seeing Rima God shoot me now if you have mercy…

RIMA POV

"AH MY RIBBON WHERE IS IT!" I screamed that was the first ribbon Shiki gave me to bring me out of the Chav 'init bruv' stage it was black and had two blue stones set in it.

"Calm down mummy it has to be somewhere and you and daddy are trying to be angry at each other so why are you wearing stuff of his." Sakura said interrupting my incessant panicking in her normal calm voice.

She was right though why was I he and that slag were all over each other you know what he ditched me I am tired of being pathetic puppy all I did was love him if that is a crime if he could hate me for that maybe it is because I did not show enough flesh whatever time for mine and Sakura's meeting with Zero San I had to escort her as I did not trust that man but those two got on so well it would be a crime to separate them.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail decided against it and went out for the first time in 10 years without my ribbons. "Come on honey." I grabbed Sakura's hand Kaname insisted after her and Zero's latest prank.

"But mummm…" Sakura began.

"No buts," I said pretending to be firm I can't be firm with Sakura she is just too sweet, "Kaname insisted I always have firm hold on you at all times after last time you and your big clever (sarcasm applied) friend pulled your last stunt."

I saw her mind begin to drift off…

SAKURA POV

Mum was being so mean my mind flashed back to last Tuesday.

"Now have you got your cream and hula skirt?" Zero whispered.

"Affirmative Captain Silent but Deadly have you got your toothpaste and eyeliner along with your scalpel?" I whispered back. I did try to tell uncle Zero that his name well it could mean a type of gas but he didn't get it so I left it its cool I know what he means.

"Affirmative Shorty with Fangs target in sight?" Zero asked.

"Affirmative on the count of three: one, two..." I began.

"Huh you can't count down Shorty with Fangs." Zero sounded cross uh oh must hv stamped on his hunter pride again.

"Why the hell not?" I demanded.

"Because I am the oldest I get to count down." Zero said proudly.

"Huh no wonder Ichiru complains about you you're a ageist snob." I told him.

"Hmmphhh!" Came the 'oldest wisest hunter of them all's' reply.

"Right let's count together." Sometimes I think I am the mature one *sigh*

"Fine". Zero agreed.

"One." The targets face began to twitch it is as if he knew we were coming as if Zero positioned us downwind the benefits of a hunter buddy.

"Two." We whispered in unison. The target began to look around nervously.

"THREE!" We screamed not so good at sneaking up but he tried to run that was even funnier.

"WEDGIE!" Zero giggled pulling Kaname's I am a sexy vampire heart pants over his head. We creamed him put toothpaste on his eyebrows shoved the hula skirt on him then I jumped onto zeros shoulders and we sprinted out of there.

"Hi five man!" Zero said giggling. "What's wrong?" He asked when I did not reply he looked at my grumpy face. He laughed rudeness! "Hi five little lady!" he grinned.

"That's more like it man." I grinned.

*End flashback*

I broke down in laughter, "Mummy it is funny he still doesn't have eyebrows." She tried to scowl but she smiled too the sadness in her eyes remained why did daddy leave her didn't he know he was mummy's prince? Then again Daddy as a prince? I laughed harder. Mummy gave me a puzzled look oh well time to meet uncle Zero.

SHIKI POV

I watched her smile at Sakura whatever Rima was she loved our child okay so technically she was not our child but she was in a way we loved her as our own.

Maybe I could go with them I didn't trust the hunter either… I probably should he looked angry I mean Sakura was my child and Rima well no one was going to kill her but me I at least deserved that.

'_Shiki is that the real reason you want to go or is it because you miss your Rima?' _Oh hell no the voice was back.

'No wise git I don't miss her at all I could stop looking at her anytime I want." I told it sharply.

'_You lalalalala her.'_ The voice sang you can sooooo tell I inherited this power from Rido it is like talking to a mental patient in my head wait I guess that would make me a schizophrenic crap.

'Whatever voice I lalalala hate her stop the cryptic riddles and unless your going to tell me how to kill her shut up.'

'_Ah but you have already done that.' _ The voice cackled.

"What? No I haven't she is breathing look." Two things happened the voice abruptly started screaming and Rima dropped to the floor I have never jumped out of a window faster…

RIMA POV

I miss Shiki I miss Shiki oh dear why is the world spinning did Takara put something in my food? Was this because of the viper it was only listed 7th deadliest she hit poor Cuddles anyway mean cow.

Wow the world is going black and dancing dots oh come back dotty Sakura can you see the dots…

SHIKI POV

"RIMA!" I screeched from across the night class grounds stupid legs go faster.

"Mummy wake up." Sakura was crying into Rima Zero was rushing up with a kid behind him it kind of looked like him well hunters did have a bit of a rep…

"CALL A DAMN AMBULANCE." I shouted at Zero lobbing my phone at him. I hung over Rima her face was even more pale than normal.

"Don't you dare die you owe me that much." I whispered in her pushing my lips to hers three breaths, five compressions, break, three breaths…

I hate her so why does it feel like until she breathes I can't either… is this what lalalala means? What is lalalala? Breathe Rima please…

I won't be updating I am going to write a series of chapters so I can publish more regularly so then there will be one every other day. REVIEW!


	19. WBH 19 where mum n doomsday

Heyyy everyone I am back I won't be doing the every other day thing because I have my exams coming up so I am going to update every now and then but sooner than I have been. Anyway reviews:D.

Disclaimer: Do not own vampire knight the song is mine though I only put a verse in.

Zanaliay – Oh no not the rabid plot bunnies:P I updated sooner but I have an exam in like two weeks so I will be a while but then I will write loads thank you for the review. And Rima is in this chapter barely…

xxXemokittycatsXxx – Thank you I hope Aidou makes people laugh in this one but it's a sad chapter thanks for the review and I can spell with the aid of spell check they need that on this site.

Yoshi – Same here they are brilliant:D

Konno Chan – I find people who like vampire knight do like Shugo Chara so I will add them in slowly over the next few chapters. They have to be angry at each other for my dramatic ending :D thanks for the review

Sangoyasha – Its fien you reviewed now which is great thank you I appreciate it and here is the next one:D

WBH – Where has mummy gone?

Sakura POV

Daddy won't talk to me now. Daddy won't talk to anyone. Daddy hasn't smiled in days. Daddy doesn't cry. Daddy stops breathing. And mummy has been gone for days now.

Uncle Aidou tried to explain it to me that mummy might not ever come back and see me he says she might go somewhere else but she will always watch me but I won't be able to see her or talk to her anymore. I don't want Mummy to go away who is gonna look after me then I wont have Takara the ugly stepmother looking after me I will run away maybe then I might find Mummy!

At least I have a plan now don't worry mummy I will find you.

Aidou POV

OMK (oh my Kaname) what am I going to do Rima can't die this does not go with my plan and I can't let the psycho depressive one look after their kid especially is that slag is there. What's a dead drop gorgeous vampire to do? Even the Great Lord can do nothing for Rima now though her mum should be over later. I like her she gives me new make up but now is not the time for make up.

"So Sakura what are we going to do today." It had been my job to look after Sakura I had decided only one problem… the minute I decided that I looked round. "SHIKI I LOST YOUR KID!"

No response…

Still waiting for a response…

And still waiting a twitch of an eye…

"HANABUSA AIDO FIND HER THIS MINUTE OR I WILL RIP THAT MUCKED UP HEAD OFF YOUR SHOULDERS." Shiki roared whoa down tiger though he does kind of look like Kaname like that sexy…

"NOW!" Shiki roared louder okay scary I will stick with my Kaname he is definitely all yours Rima. I scampered where was that kid?

Shiki POV

Rima...

Rima…

Rima…

Rima...

Rima…

Rima…

Rima...

Rima…

Rima…

Rima...

Rima…

Rima…

Come back don't let this day happen it's my doomsday the voice was singing what the hell?

'_Feel that? You're racing heart,_

_Watching out for you life watching as someone else departs._

_The people you cared about look at your family now torn apart,_

_Do you still care? Can you still care? _

_Your searching try to keep them together lose more of yourself as they disappear'_

Rima I lost me when I argued with you do not leave me here alone I will be better I won't argue I won't annoy you with my presence. Just please, please don't leave me. I will be a better dad I will stop getting with Takara in front of you I don't enjoy it and I wish it wasn't all about my money, that there was more like I think I want to believe… that you actually were my friend don't leave. And then the annoying voice that wasn't in my head thank god cos one voice was enough and this one I definitely could not deal with…

"SHIKI I LOST YOUR KID!" Aidou screamed. What is he talking about?

Stupid Aidou always screaming why does he talk?

Wait…

Wait just one minute did he just say what I thought…

He didn't…

He would not be that stupid…

I must've heard wrong…

He is still looking he is telling the truth oh God not both of them please.

"HANABUSA AIDO FIND HER THIS MINUTE OR I WILL RIP THAT MUCKED UP HEAD OFF YOUR SHOULDERS." I screamed at him he is giving me a really dodgy look what up with his eye? Oh God he is comparing me to Kaname again… sick perv dude I like girls I thought then again I don't like Takara does that make me gay? Even if I was gay definitely did not want him.

"NOW!" I roared he looked put off thank God and he ran I have to go look for her Rima would skin me alive. I got up then realised something smelt oh no I hadn't bathed for days. I dashed to the shower I didn't want Sakura to be able to smell me coming and when, WHEN Rima woke up I did not want to say my goodbyes smelling.

Sasha's POV (Rima's mom)

Sweetie what happened to you your not even fighting the doctor's said that was what it was that you didn't want to fight anymore. I shouldn't have made you get married should I? Oh God I don't know how to be a parent you can't give up anymore though I know that you taught me that you kept me and your daddy together after he had his affair with Mistassini you taught me not to give up you were my child you came above me.

Now you have Sakura who is just beautiful darling though I know she is not yours I am so proud of you and Shiki I wish you were getting married to him but you can't... I am selfish you can't the fortune teller… why did I go to that damn tent.

Just get better I am going to get your ribbon of Shiki I think he loves you, you know cos he hasn't breathed since he gave his breath to you and I know he says he hates you but the boy though I dearly love little Senri is dense.

The my heart fluttered like a maniac like Rido's when he watched bugs bunny on the television as Rima's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Mum get me my ribbons please." She smiled reassuring me then went back to sleep.

How was this chapter? Please review and tell me is it too dramatic?


End file.
